Every Time
by SilverInochi Briefs
Summary: Everyone parted way at the end of GT (as one is lead to believe), but 10 years later when Pan remembers a box of things she put together to remember her close friends, how will her and Goten bring their friends together again?? T/P G/B. R/R PLEASE!!! FIN
1. The End Of The Beginning

Hi minna-chan!  
  
For those of you who have read my fanfic "All's Fair In Home, Love, and War!" do not be alarmed. There will be more to that fanfic. I have not abandoned it yet. This is the next one I promised ya'll. It has very little, if nothing to do with any of my other fanfics. If it has anything, it would be through offspring.   
  
Anywho, I believe the end of GT stunk. They made it seem as though no one ever talks again! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!! I was pondering that one day, in a VERY boring math class, and I decided, that I could make myself a T/P and G/B fanfic that goes hand and hand with the end of GT. BWAHAHAHA! And they said it couldn't be done! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Not enough reviews, no next chapter. Just a warning...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I ever owned DB/Z/GT, but I walked into a bathroom door last summer, and now I'm not sure of much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ = Flashback  
  
***********************************  
  
Pan sat and watched her grandfather disappear. She felt her heart break. She turned to Trunks. He nodded as he himself fought back the need to cry. Pan felt her head fall. She wouldn't cry. Crying was for the weak. And she was not weak. Pain and hurt and anger would not get the better of her. She would pack up. She would move on. She always had in the past. Nothing would be different. NOTHING.  
  
She watched Trunks' eyes. Something was off. As if his eyes. He knew something. She knew it too. There was no denying it. There would be no more picnics, no parties, no anything together anymore. The Grand Tour has ended. Goku wouldn't be coming back. Ever. She felt her heart break a whole 'nother time. Her Grandfather lied. He lied to her. He lied to her father, to Uncle Goten, and grandma ChiChi. Why would he? 'He didn't want us to be sad about him leaving,' she thought, 'he knows that as long as we believe that the next time there's trouble he come back for us.' Pan couldn't help but wonder what would happen if trouble never visited again. What would come of this? What if it did. Grandpa had believed that it was his fault Earth was always attacked, Dad once told me. It came without him. Grandpa said something to the dragon. Maybe he will come back. Someday.  
  
Pan's face began to scrunch up as she fought the urge to cry. Her grandfather didn't want her to cry.  
  
Trunks walked slowly over to Pan and began to rub her back, "It's okay Pan-chan, you can cry if you want to."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Goten stared. There was nothing left to do. Nothing. Unlike his niece, he didn't try to process the information, he just knew it hurt. It had happened before. This had started before his time. His much older brother Gohan watched it start. Gohan had stopped feeling sad though. Gohan said that even if Dad says he'll never return we will anyways. He said that when he was little Dad had told everyone to write down everything that happened in his life, because he wanted to hear all about when they joined him. Goten could remember when he was little and his Dad had to go. Gohan had been right about saying Dad was like and Angel. He was someone just like him. Not to brightest candle in the church, but the one with the biggest heart. When his father had come when he was little, before he left he'd said, "Don't worry, you'll see me when you die."  
  
Case closed.  
  
Goten felt something around his waist. He looked down. Bra was hugging his waist. Silly girl. Such a brat. Snob, spoiled even. Vegeta pampers her too much. And she's a little punk. But she has a heart... deep down, he knew she was a good girl. He was beginning to wonder what she'd be like as an adult. Maybe maturity would change her into a nicer person. Or not.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Bra sat together on the porch. Pan had cried her heart out, and was now ready for sleep. She laid back, "Now what'll happen to all of us?"  
  
"I don't know," Trunks lied, "We'll probably move on, and visit each other every once and awhile."  
  
"Are you sure?" Bra asked her brother.  
  
Goten said nothing, and Trunks nodded madly.  
  
"Do you," Pan asked looking up at the others, "Do you think that we'll have all our dreams come true?"  
  
"Sure they can Pan-chan," Trunks said giving her a helpful tap on the back, "If you believe in them!"  
  
Pan tried to turn, but only found herself turning around to run to Trunks and hug him one last time, for fear that she never would again, "Good-bye Trunks. I'll miss you, more that you can comprehend... Promise..." she sniffed, "Promise me, that you'll never forget me!"  
  
"I promise Pan-chan!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pan-chan!"  
  
A large ki blast came blasting at Pan. She sat helplessly as the demon monster shot at her.   
  
"Pan-chan!" Chibi Goku shouted.  
  
Pan screamed. That's all she could think to do so fast, "TRUNKS!"  
  
Trunks leaped in front of Pan. He let out a yelp of pain before falling to the ground.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan shouted.  
  
"Kame Hame HA!" Goku ki blasted.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan wiped away tears, "Take care Trunks..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YAY!" Trunks shouted, "A dragon ball!" He started to spin around and dance, "One more to go!  
  
"Ummmm... Trunks?"  
  
"Not now Pan..."  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
"HUH?"  
  
Chibi Goku lifted an eyebrow, "Fat, Dumb, and Ugly at 2 o'clock!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bra looked at her feet, "You gonna be okay Goten?"  
  
"I'll be fine," he retorted in a tone far too out of character. "No need to worry about me."  
  
"Ahh, but Goten," Bra said glancing up a second, "It's natural for the members of my family to worry about the unnecessary. Or at least things that seem necessary to us."  
  
"Huh?" Before he could get a reply Bra was out of sight.  
  
"Hey Trunks," Goten said giving Trunks a punch on the arm, "We're gonna get going soon, so I figured I'd say bye."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I'll see you around then?" Goten asked.  
  
"Of course," Trunks assured him, "Do you honestly think that there was any way in hell I'd lose contact with my best buddy?"  
  
"Nope!" Goten shouted giving Trunks the peace sign.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Pan sat stood at the top of the hill. She was thinking. Not about anything. But thinking nonetheless. She knew, somehow that that could have very well been the last time she saw Trunks and Bra. It hurt.  
  
Pan sat alone. This wouldn't be the last time. She'd heard her uncle Goten talking with Trunks, no one would lose contact. And her Grandfather would return. It would all be okay, it just had to be...  
  
Pan held a small box in her shaky hands. She placed the last pieces of memory of her friends though family, closed, and locked the box. She walked over to the hole. She placed the box inside. She filled it up with dirt.  
  
Pan opened a bag she held in her hand. She reached in and pulled out rose petals. She opened her hand slightly, and sprinkled the petals over the dirt, "To my eternal friends, take care always. You will never be forgotten..."  
  
****************************************  
  
"Hey mom! What's up?" 24 year old Pan asked as she walked into her old home. (AN: Remember, all the stuff before this was at the end of GT, then Pan was 14.)  
  
"Nothing Pan," Videl answered, "But... do you know what this is?" she held up a small box.  
  
Pan gasped. She had never, in ten years forgot about that box. She held out her hand, and took the box. "I... I..." Pan turned and walked out the door. She sat down on the porch, and opened the box she covered her mouth as she looked at each object. Some picture of herself and Goten. Pictures of Bra and Goten. Pictures of herself and Trunks. Some of their small pointless things they thought were worth nothing, where worth everything to her. "Guys..." she sobbed, "Mom! Dad!" she called standing and walking into the house, "Call up Uncle Goten! I need to have a talk with him!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
Poopey I know. Don't worry. My first chapters and prologues ALWAYS stink worse than the actual story! TRUST ME! Review! And when you're done, I want you to find my fanfic "All's Fair In Home, Love, and War!", read and REVIEW!  
  
  



	2. Starting Out On Our Journey

"Mr. Briefs?"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"Mr. Briefs WAKE UP!"  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"WAKE YOUR ASS UP NOW!"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Trunks sat up at his desk. The page his secretary sent him had waken him from his afternoon nap. He sat straight up at his desk with a piece of paper sticking to the side of his face.   
  
His secretary walked in; "The president of Son Industries is here to meet with you."  
  
"No shit?" He asked peeling the piece of paper from his face, "Thank you for informing me."  
  
"Anytime," the woman replied, "Now make your self look good. You want partnership with this company!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Trunks said saluting her.  
  
He heard a giggle.  
  
Trunks sat up and looked around, "Who's here?"  
  
A feminine voice spoke up, "Same old Trunks. Here I'd thought that in all these years the eternal child would grow up. Still flying away from work Trunks?"  
  
"No. My mother had my windows based shut with a new mineral that not even Saiya-jins can break," he lifted and eyebrow, "And that's Mr. Briefs to you."  
  
The woman stepped into view, "Well, Trunks *is* your name isn't it?" She wore light blue open-toed sandals, she had on light blue dress pants, and a white shirt was under her light blue jacket. Her lips were a light shade of pink; she had on blush, and lightly shaded eye shadow. Her eyes were dark colored. Her hair was up in a bun, with a few strands hanging down before her ears.  
  
Trunks felt the need to memorize every inch of the woman that had just walked into his room.  
  
He wished she hadn't taken so damn long.  
  
"ChiChi-san?" He asked as he snapped out of he daydream.  
  
The woman lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"No, no," Trunks corrected himself; "ChiChi's much older than you. Hmmm.. umm... 'Son' Industries... you aren't related to the Sons are you? Of course not, ChiChi's the only woman in that family."  
  
The girl got a sad look on her face.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Trunks asked stupidly.  
  
The girl suddenly got angry, "I *AM* related. And I'm *NOT* ChiChi!" she yelled.  
  
"Well," Trunks stammered, "I know this is a REALLY stupid question of me to ask, but would you please tell me what your honest to Dende age is?"  
  
The woman cocked an eyebrow, "24."  
  
"DAMN!" Trunks shouted, "You're little Pan-chan! Not so little are you anymore kid?"  
  
Pan face stayed the same, "Until I turned 22 I was convince that my chest was growing in instead of out if that's what you mean."  
  
Trunks blushed, "Uhhh... no... but that's nice to know."  
  
"You weren't convince that my uncle was the one coming were you?"  
  
Trunks crossed his fingers, "Nope.!"  
  
"Can we get started?"  
  
"Sure," Trunks said," Coffee?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, what size?" Trunks asked. When Trunks saw the look on her face he realized what he'd said, "Oh fuck!" Slapped himself on the head and ran out of the room.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"It's okay Mr. Briefs," his secretary assured him from outside his bathroom door, "Miss Son said she wasn't offended. In fact, she said she was glad you noticed, and it would be a pleasure doing work with you."  
  
Trunks opened the door and stumbled out, " But that was Pan-chan. I've known her all her damn life. That was like her dad saying 'What size?'"  
  
He walked slowly into his office and sat down.  
  
A girl with long blue hair came running into the room, "Brother! I heard Pan-chan was here! How was she? Did you guys talk about Goten??"  
  
"I don't want to think about any member of the Son family right now," Trunks replied.  
  
"What happened?" Bra asked the secretary.  
  
"He accidentally asked Miss Son what bra size she wore."  
  
Bra burst out laughing.  
  
"Children," Bulma said clapping her hands, "I have an announcement to make!"  
  
"What is it mom?" Bra asked whipping tears from her eyes, and letting out a chuckle.  
  
"You are going on a road trip."  
  
"YEAH!" Bra shouted.  
  
"Now Trunks, Bra," Bulma said turning to her children, "I want you to go home and pack, and in a few hours I'll be home to take you where your transportation is."  
  
"YAY YAY YAY YAY!" Bra shouted grabbing her brother's arm and running out of CC.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Why me?" Trunks asked as he slouched in his seat.  
  
"Shut up and stop talking out of your ass," Bra instructed. "We're going to have fun."  
  
"Like Hell."  
  
"Be positive," she winked at her brother, "This'll be fun!"  
  
Trunks and Bra stepped out of the car. There was a HUGE space ship.  
  
"Mom, what's up with this?" Bra asked.  
  
"This is your trip," Bulma told them, "Now give me a hug and get your butts onboard."  
  
The children hugged this mother, turned and walked onto the ship.  
  
Bulma turned on her cell phone and dialed a number, "Hello? Yeah, all systems a go!"  
  
************************************************  
  
Trunks and Pan walked into the room. They heard the doors close, and turned to see a dark figure standing there. "Welcome Aboard," the young man said, "I will be accompanying you on this trip."  
  
"Cool," Bra choked out.  
  
They felt the ship rock.  
  
"Is this supposed to be doing this?"  
  
"Perfectly normal," the figure sweatdropped, "I think."  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'I THINK'??"  
  
"Well," the figure supplied, "I've never been on anything like this before, last time I was going to I didn't cuz... the ship took off without me...?"  
  
"No!" Trunks shouted. He wished his history teacher to hell, for she was right in saying history repeats it's self.  
  
"Pan-chan!"  
  
Walked in to see one slender female hand raise up in the air, "Hot damn I've done it AGAIN!"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Heehee! Review Review!  



	3. We Danced Anyway

Hi!  
  
I read your reviews and loved them, and so sorry about the swearing thing, I guess I was stressed. That also adds humor. I guess it was alittle confusing, or you guys where trying to gang up on me -_-(). So, here's a recap of this that might have confused you in the past you chapters.  
-When Pan went home after Goku left she buried a box of Trunks, Bra and Goten goodies.   
-Her mother found it ten years later.  
-She obviously called her uncle Goten to arrange something, then called Bulma (that might have confused you.)  
-Pan is the President of a Company called 'Son Industries' (originally made by Gohan)  
-She had a meeting with the President of Capsule Corps. (Trunks)  
-Trunks was sleeping when Pan showed up.  
-Pan made fun of Trunks for being an idiot.  
-After Pan mentions how she isn't "little" anymore, Trunks asks her "What size?", referring to her bra.  
-Trunks realizes what he said, *instead* of just thinking it.  
-He locks himself in the bathroom.  
-Bulma tells Trunks and Bra that they have a trip to go on.  
-They meet a dark figure when they entered the ship. (Goten)  
-The ship lifts off mysteriously.  
-The figure says the last time they were supposed to go on a trip like this, the missed it.  
-Trunks has deja vu.  
-They run in to see Pan at the controls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~= Flashback  
  
= Song  
  
This that better? Do remember this is rated PG-13. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: nopey  
  
*****************************************  
  
Goten, Bra, Trunks, and Pan sat there.  
  
And stared.  
  
Trunks was uneasy. Pan was proud. Goten was feelin' sneaky. Bra was... tired? Pan was the first to speak. "Ahem."  
  
"Talk to me and die."  
  
"Now I'm scared."  
  
Trunks and Pan sat at opposite side of the small room of the ship. Goten and Bra watched as if the ten years apart had never happened.   
  
"Forget it," Pan said standing and starting for the door to the hallway. Suddenly, the ship began to shake. Pan felt herself being rocked back and forth. As she attempted to turn, she was knocked to the floor and landed on her tush.  
  
Goten scrambled to hold onto something. As he did so, Bra was knocked out by some random flying object. Bra's unconscious body feel and hit Goten to the floor, sending Goten into a panic.  
  
Trunks pulled himself to the controls. He hit a few buttons to try and control the ship. It crashed on several objects, rocking them back and forth. Pan stood and pulled herself towards Trunks, "What is going on?"  
  
"We're in an astriod field genius."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"I'm gonna try and land this sucker, so be quiet and let me concentrate."  
  
"Oh yes," Pan said sitting down, "Trunks, ye greath of allth ye space shipth landers."  
  
Before Trunks could retort, the ship blasted onto a large planet. Every (conscience) member of the ship screamed as the landed.  
  
Goten and Bra slammed into the seats. Trunks and Pan where thrown from their seats, and through the windshield.  
  
Right on top of each other.  
  
Trunks landed first, banging his head on the ground. Pan landed second, right on top of the lavender haired wonder.   
  
"Oww," Pan said. Then. realizing how she was laying stood up, "thank you for the landing Trunks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They could hear Goten coming to in the ship, "Bra? Bra? Oh my Dende, is she breathing?! I know! Mouth to mouth!"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. Trunks slowly sat up and looked at Pan. For the first time in the several hours they'd been together, he'd realized what she had on. Pan was wearing grayish boot-cut capris, a red shirt with yellow lining the exposed her stomach slightly, and the orange bandanna on her head. Trunks looked down at his own clothes. Black long sleeved short, tan shorts, blue scarf. 'Damn,' Trunks thought, 'What is this? GT2?'  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Pan said standing, "Do you realize where we are?!"  
  
Trunks looked around, "Umm... no?"  
  
Pan pulled on his arm to make him stand, "We were here before, on the Grand Tour! At the same time of year! This MUST be the same festival!"  
  
"Huh?" Trunks asked as Trunks pulled him into the festival with people.  
  
  
Summer air was heavy and sweet  
  
  
"Pan-chan, I don't remember this, why are you dragging me here?" Trunks asked, annoyed.  
  
"Oh Trunks, you're just getting old!" Pan said, "I've never had as much fun at a festival before we came here ten years ago! Let loose and have fun!"  
  
  
You and I on a crowded street  
  
  
"I still CAN NOT remember this!" Trunks was mad now.  
  
"Shhh," Pan said stopping and holding her arms around Trunks waist, and moving to the music. "Think hard now Trunks."  
  
  
There was music everywhere  
I can see us there  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Pan-chan look at this!" 28 year old Trunks said pointing to a festival, "Doesn't that look think fun?!"  
  
"No..." Pan remarked. She was tired, and thirsty, and not in the mood for a party.  
  
"Come on Pan!" Chibi Goku shouted, "This'll be fun!"  
  
Pan moped down to the festival.  
  
  
In a happy little foreign town  
Where the starts hung upside down  
  
  
"Fish scoops!" Pan shouted as she got excited, "Trunks catch me one!"  
  
"What are we gonna do with a fish?" Trunks ask quizzically.  
  
"It's just for fun Trunks!" Pan said pushing him towards the fish tank.  
  
"Pan-chan..."  
  
  
A half a world away  
Far, far away  
  
  
"Music!" Pan pulled on Trunks' sleeve, "Come on, let's dance!"  
  
"Ummmm..." Trunks looked around, "Sure?"  
  
"Okay," Pan said, "But you gotta do this 14 year old style."  
  
"How would that beeeeeeeeeeee!" Trunks lagged on his "e" as Pan grabbed his arms and started to spin him around.  
  
Trunks started to laugh really hard.  
  
  
I remember  
You were laughing  
We were so in love  
We were so in love  
  
  
Pan giggled and laugh along with Trunks. Any feelings she'd had for him increased 10 fold right then.  
  
  
And the band played  
Songs that we had never heard  
But we danced anyway  
  
  
"What do you think they're saying in this song Pan-chan?" Trunks choked out through his laughter. Something about Pan made him feel like a kid again.  
  
"I have no idea!" Pan replied.  
  
"Well, let's make some up then!" Trunks said. He waited for the right moment, then, he shouted, "OH!"  
  
Pan laughed and said, "La la la la la la la la la!"  
  
  
We never understood the words  
We just sang: "Oh!" and "La la la la la la la la la!"  
And we danced anyway!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You remember yet old man?" Pan asked as she pulled Trunks out to the area they danced in last time.  
  
"Yes I do young lady," he replied, "And you were right, it was fun!"  
  
  
They say you can't go back  
  
  
"Then come on!" Pan shouted, "We're gonna dance!"  
  
"Uhhh," Trunks got nervous, "Can't we just... do the fish scoop?"  
  
"Sorry Trunks," Pan said looking at him out the corner of her eye, "You lost that opportunity 10 years ago."  
  
  
Well baby I don't believe that  
  
  
"Okay," Trunks said, "But you'll have to dance like a 14 year old again!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
  
Come along with me  
Come on and dance with me  
  
  
Trunks and Pan spun until the song died down and the inhabitants of the planets got closer together. Pan, without thinking, pressed herself closer to Trunks as they started to dance slowly.  
  
  
Maybe if I hold you close  
  
  
"Trunks..." Pan whispered, "What are you thinking?"  
  
Trunks inhaled, "I guess I was wondering why I stopped talkin' with you and Goten after that one night."  
  
  
Maybe we can just let go  
  
  
"You had plenty of chances," Pan told him.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Goten and I called a few times, but no one was home. We even came to CC once, but you were in a meeting..." Pan sighed. She was sad, but showing she was sad was not an option.  
  
  
Of these things that tie us down  
  
  
Pan rested her head on Trunks shoulder. 10 years. Had it really been that long? 10 years and she still held on to her crush for Trunks. But she was 24 now, was it really a crush? No, not a crush. But love? Could Pan possibly be in love with Trunks? No way... It's been 10 years. She didn't know Trunks anymore. He didn't know her anymore.   
  
  
We'll come back around  
  
  
Pan caught herself sniffling. It had begun to rain. "Trunks..." she began.  
  
"Yes Pan-chan?" Trunks asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"Nothing," she shook her head, "forget it."  
  
  
You remember  
We were laughing  
We where so in love  
So in love  
  
  
Pan rested her head on his shoulder again. Trunks leaned in, and is if he heard what she had been thinking, sang softly, "They say you can't go back.... well baby I don't believe that.... come on with me, come on and dance with me. Maybe if I hold you close baby we can just let go of these things that tie us down, we'll come back around..."  
  
Pan lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, "What was that?"  
  
"That song," he said, "That what this tune reminds me of."  
  
Pan wanted to cry.  
  
  
And the band played  
Songs that we had never heard  
But we danced anyway  
We never understood the words we just sang:  
  
  
Trunks whispered to her again, "Oh..."  
  
Pan smiled, "And la la la la la la la la la..."  
  
  
And we dance anyway  
  
  
******************************  
End!  
My new site is up, but still under serious construction. Here's the addy: www.geocities.com/ssj2inochi/enter.html REVIEW!  
  
  



	4. Before Me And You

The other day I was reading an editorial on how most T/P bring together fics are all the same. Not that they are bad, but there's never much difference in them. The setting, and people present may be different, but the plot is all the same.   
  
Now, while I was reading this, I kept thinking, 'Oh my God Inochi, look at your fic. It is like SO that way. It's like one of those fanfics she's talking about.' And so, I'm coming up with new and original ideas for this one. Very hard work. Especially for me. Anyways, lots of people told me they wanted this chapter to tell what happened to Goten and Bra. You think I was lazy in the time I wasn't going this fic... I'll have you know I was working on All's Fair In Home Love and War, and then I was working on this for 4 days!  
  
Review.  
  
This is a songfic to "Before me and you". Songfics are addicting...  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
***********************************  
  
"BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAHHH! Goten, what the-" Bra shouted as she recovered from her mouth to mouth. Bra paused at looked at Goten's worried face.  
  
"Are... are you okay Bra?" Goten asked moving in closer to her.  
  
Bra shifted her weight and brushed a strand of hair from her face, "Yeah, I'm fine...."  
  
Goten exhaled loudly, "Good."  
  
Bra giggled, "Did you think I was badly hurt?"  
  
Goten frowned, "Weren't you?"  
  
"I only passed out."  
  
"Ohhh," Goten looked at the floor.  
  
"Hey Goten," she said holding his chin between her two fingers, "I appreciate the thought. That was really very sweet of you."  
  
Goten smiled, "You think so?"  
  
"Yes I do," Bra looked around, "Geez Goten, look at this place, it's a mess... let's clean up, and then get something to eat."  
  
"Sounds great to me!" the half Saiya-jin piped as he jumped to his feet and started to pick up furniture.  
  
Bra laughed and went in to the kitchen to clean up food all over. She smiled as she watched Goten pick up things and put them where they didn't belong, but looked good there anyways.   
  
"Okay Goten," Bra said walking into the room Goten had been working in, "I'm gonna make us some dinner, wanna help?"  
  
"YAY!" Goten shouted running into the room.  
  
Bra started to peacefully take things out of the fridge and set them on the counter. She could hear Goten going through the refrigerator. "Ya know Goten," she turned to looked at him, "I-" she was cut off by some Instant Cheese flying at her. She wiped the creamy cheese off her face and exhaled, cocking her hip, "This SO means war!"  
  
Goten laughed at watched as she pulled out a can of Whipped Cream. "Die Half Monkey Man!" she shouted as she turned on her heels and started to chase him.  
  
"Die Goten! Die!" Bra shouted cheerfully as she ran after the much older man.  
  
"No way Princess!" He shouted back squirting cheese at her.  
  
"YAAAHHHH!!" Bra shouted as she sent whipped cream flying across the room at Goten.  
  
Goten came running at her, tripped on a cord, latched his hands on her waist, and pulling her down to the floor with him. "AHAHAHAHA!" he laughed until they hit the ground. Goten was on top of Bra, their faces inches apart.  
  
  
Every kiss before this  
  
  
"Ummmm...." Bra said avoiding Goten's eyes. They'd forgotten about the rain storm outside, and that Trunks and Pan were too. A crash of thunder sent Goten's face forward, pressing his lips over Bra's. Bra's eyes shot opened at first, but she slowly closed them, and gave it her all. In fact, she'd never remembered putting that much into a kiss. Nor did Goten.   
  
They separated. Bra opened her eyes, "Ummm... I...uhhh..."  
  
The alarm went off, "Dinner!"  
  
Both stood up quickly and ran into the kitchen.  
  
  
Was nothing but a waste of breath  
  
  
Bra fought the food onto the plate. Suddenly, her head shot up, "Where's Pan and Trunks?"  
  
Goten looked around, "I dunno..."  
  
Bra shruged it off. "So...um..."  
  
"Yeah..." Goten said looking down, "Umm... the food looks good..."  
  
  
And every "I love you"  
  
  
They ate in silence. Neither knew what to do or say. Sure, they'd kissed people before, but it was different somehow...  
  
Bra opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. Goten saw this. 'What could this be?' he wondered, 'sure I've gotten playful with a girl before, but what makes this different? Is it because I've known Bra all her life? Or is it...' Realization pounded Goten to the floor. He found himself coughing on his food. Bra quickly stood to see what was wrong, and began to pat Goten on the back.  
  
Goten's head spun in circles. 'I dunno, could that be it?' Goten continued to cough, but slowly lifted his head to look at Bra. He had to know.   
  
  
Was just a whoop-dee-doo  
  
  
Bra was starting to get worried. Goten continued to cough even though he'd swallowed his food minutes ago. The look on his face was of worry and wonder, and it was freaking her out.  
  
Goten stopped his coughing, and changed to gasping for breath. He wasn't going this to keep Bra distracted or anything, Goten honestly couldn't breathe! His mind had never gone so fast, and all portions of his brain were going haywire.   
  
  
Never knew what I'd missed  
  
  
Goten started to calm his mind, and looked Bra in the eye. His Saiya-jin blood raged through his body as he put his hands on her waste and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Bra got nervous. She wasn't sure how her old friend could be coughing one second, and holding her waste the next. She looked quizzically at Goten as he pulled her down, and then pressed his lips against hers once more.  
  
Once again, Bra didn't fight it. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Goten's neck. She didn't know why she wanted this to last, or why she allowed it, but she felt all her passions flow.  
  
  
Before this  
  
  
Goten broke their kiss first, coming up for air. He looked at Bra with horror evident on his face. "Oh my..."  
  
Bra waited for the stars in her eyes to fade, "Is something wrong Goten?"  
  
"Yes," Goten said, "I mean no. I mean... Dende, I don't know if it's good or bad!"  
  
  
And the way things go you'll never know  
Where love will lead you to  
  
  
Bra watched as Goten as he turned and ran frightened to the upper floor bedroom on the large ship.  
  
Bra felt herself crumble. She sat down on the couch and curled into a ball, rocking back and forth.   
  
  
And everything thing we've ever dreamed  
  
  
A wet Trunks and a wet Pan walked into the ship. Shock was plastered on their faces when they saw everything organized, and Bra rocking back and forth sobbing silently.  
  
"Bra what happened?" Trunks asked kneeling down next to his little sister.  
  
"Goten..." Bra mumbled, "Goten he..." she raised her hand slowly and pointed to the bedroom door.  
  
Fearing the worst, Pan stood and ran to the door. She banged on it and shouted, "Goten! Goten! It's Pan, let me in!"  
  
Trunks watched as Pan disappeared into the room. He turned to Bra, "Sis, what happened?"  
  
**********************************  
  
  
Lies before me and you  
  
  
"Goten, what did you do?" Pan asked as she came closer to the adult laying on the couch staring into space.  
  
"Something terrible," he replied.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I.... I...." Goten looked down, "Trunks is gonna kill me...."  
  
"Okay, on the scale of one to ten," Pan said sitting by her uncle, "Is Vegeta gonna kill you?"  
  
"Probably,..." Goten was about to cry.  
  
  
People say it's not everyday  
  
  
"What happened?" Pan asked him again.  
  
"I.... I kissed Bra," Goten finally spat.  
  
Pan looked at her uncle, "What's so bad about that?"  
  
"I..."  
  
**********************************  
  
  
That you find the perfect fit  
  
  
"What did Goten do Bra?" Trunks asked his sister sternly.  
  
"He kissed me..." Bra replied.  
  
Trunks lifted an eyebrow, "And...?"  
  
"He kissed me, we had dinner, he looked sick, he kissed me again, and then he ran into the guy's room." Bra informed him.  
  
Trunks thought for a moment. He himself had felt a similar feeling before, but never had acted on it. "Bra," he said, "I think you should go to sleep. I think I know why Goten did that, and I don't think you really should know quite yet."  
  
Bra looked at her brother, "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"I mean Goten's telling Pan right now, and he's gonna have to decide what he'll do now that he understands what's going on."  
  
"Okay," Bra said reluctantly, "but if Goten decides to talk to me, I will."  
  
***************************************  
  
  
But when I feel for you  
  
  
Pan walked out to the top of their space ship. "What'd Bra tell you?"  
  
"Goten kissed her."  
  
"Did she know the rest?"  
  
"No," Trunks told her, "And I don't think either of us should be the ones to tell her. That's Goten's job."  
  
"Why not?" Pan asked tilting her head slightly.  
  
"Because," Trunks said staring down, "when a Saiya-jin realizes such a thing, it takes time for them to face up to it, then to admit it to the other person."  
  
  
I found the other shoe  
  
  
"Really?" Pan asked, "And how do you know this?"  
  
Trunks blushed, "My father told me about it."  
  
"I'm sure," Pan chuckled.  
  
  
Cupid was a myth  
Before this  
  
  
"It's true!" Trunks said, more embarrassed than before.  
  
"Okay," Pan said turn and laying back, resting her shoulders and head in Trunks' lap, "So, how long will this take?"  
  
"It depends," Trunks replied, "Hours, days, weeks, months, years, even decades."  
  
  
And the way things go, you never know  
  
  
Pan lifted an eyebrow, "Decades?"  
  
Trunks blushed redder, "It's been known to happen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sometimes the Saiya-jin is in denial. You know, I bet Goten has been in a pool of denial for years now."  
  
Pan tried to fight her curiosity, "How about you? Have you ever..."  
  
"I don't know," Trunks cut, "I might have. Why do you care?"  
  
  
Where love will lead you to  
  
  
"Because..." Pan laughed, and snuggled closer. Soon, she was fast asleep. Trunks was about to pick her up, when he realized he was too tired to try. He simply pulled her up by him, removed his jacket and wrapped it around both of them, and fell asleep holding tightly onto Pan.  
  
  
And everything we've ever dreamed  
Lies before me and you  
Yeah, before me  
Me and you  
  
  
*************************************  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!! So, what happened to Goten that made him act that way? Has it ever happened to Trunks before? What'll Pan do when she wakes up? Did this song fit for this chapter? REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Good Morning Pan-chan!

This chapter is a shorty.  
  
(Is bagging her head on the wall) This is a chapter that has disappointed me. I can do better! Consider this the chapter that leads to something good... I just have to figure out what it is I'll have it happen to them (shrug). Anyways, Review. Give me ideas! Schools getting over and I'm getting lazy or something. If ANYONE has an idea for how to get T/P together in a way that hasn't been done before and they'd like me to use it. PLEEZ let me know!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
***********************************************  
  
Pan curled up to the large teddy bear next to her. The BIG teddy bear. The big HARD teddy bear. This wasn't a teddy bear was it...?  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Trunks sat up ready for action, "Okay mother I'm ready for work!"  
  
Trunks panted a moment, "Wait, I'm off of work for a while because.... uh-oh..."  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"Yes Pan?"  
  
"WHAT WAS I DOING SLEEPING BY YOU?!"  
  
"I suppose you wouldn't believe that you suggested it?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ummm,... well, you fell asleep in my lap, and I fell asleep out here."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Ummm... well, better go get showered and ready to go."  
  
Pan looked at Trunks with a quizzical expression, "What do you mean?"  
  
"We only have a few more months left on this trip, we aren't going to spend it here. Goten's going to be getting up soon and he'll be hungry and will what to get off this dump," Trunks supplied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Trunks stood up and walked inside the ship Pan in toe. They made it to the hallway together, neither wanting to escape the comfort and warmth they felt when together. Trunks turned to the door that lend to the guy's rooms, and watched Pan walk the rest of the way down the hall. She walked down the stairs, and disappeared around a corner. Trunks sighed and went into the single room branching off into two.  
  
He was tired. His head was ringing thanks to Pan screaming her head off. He walked into the bathroom, and started to undress.   
  
He couldn't help but wonder, 'Have I bonded with Pan? How do I know if I have or not? What do I do if I never find out? What do I do if I never tell her? What if it's too late when I do? Was Goten's method the best way? Is that all it takes to make it final? Kiss her? No, I can't do that. Too much is a stake. Goten and Bra never really got along when we were kids... or did they?' He stepped into the shower, 'What's going to happen now that Goten has bonded with my sister? Will her ever tell her? Will her make up an exuse to still be friends even though they bonded? Is that what my best friend is like? No, that isn't Goten. That's me. I would do that. Face it Trunks, you're afraid to commit. Even to Pan. You know she'd lay down her every breath for you, but... you still wonder, would you do the same?' "Trunks you idiot!" he found himself shouting out loud, "You've done that for her already! You have beyond done that! You've even been a sheet of metal for Dende's sake! WHY ARE YOU SO WORRIED?!"  
  
Trunks turned off the shower (AN: drool Oops! I'm not supposed to be talking! Shhh... I wasn't here...), and stepped out to dry off. He walked into his room, and put on a pair of jeans and a yellow CC shirt. He put on some sneakers and walked back into the single room.  
  
"You're afraid she won't be bonded to you."  
  
"Huh?" Trunks asked his friend who sat on the couch in the small room, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard you talking to yourself. You're afraid to tell Pan that you're bonded to her because she may not be bonded to her."  
  
"Huh? I thought when one person is bonded it's a done deal."  
  
"Not necessarily. When one person bonds with another, they usually both bond, but in some cases they don't BOTH fall."  
  
"Is that why you aren't going to tell Bra? I mean, she might have no idea what you're talking about..."  
  
"Well, if she's bonded to someone she'll know what it is. And I can't very well not tell her. She'll want an explination for last night"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. Pan knows what bonding is. Maybe she herself has bonded."  
  
"Yeah, maybe..."  
  
*******************************  
  
Pan walked into the single room to find Bra sleeping on the couch. She smiled at her sleeping friend. Her and Bra hadn't really been too close. Ever. They never had much in common as kids, but something had changed as they grew older. She felt so sorry for Bra. Not knowing that Goten was bonded to her. She herself had been bonded to Trunks for as long as she could remember, but him being bonded to her was highly unlikely.   
  
Pan turned and walked into her room, showered, and got out. She dug through her clothes that Bulma had so "generously" packed her. She chose a white blouse that was cut to stop just below her bust and tie there, a pair of jeans tie-died with spots that looked new, and spots that looked faded. She put a bandanna on that matched the pants.  
  
Pan walked out of the room to find Bra waking up, "Hey girl, you sleep well?"  
  
"Okay I guess..."  
  
"Good, go get dressed and meet me upstairs. We have to make dinner for the girlies!"  
  
Bra chuckled at Pan's nickname for the guys. She nodded and walked into her room, yet she was still confused as to what happened. She decided that if it wasn't bothering Pan, then she wouldn't let it bother her for now...  
  
**************************************  
  
Bra felt rather refreshed after her nice long shower. She dressed herself in a pair of light blue pants and a pink tank top. She braided her hair and tied it off with a pink ribbon that matched her shirt (AN: Think Bulma...).  
  
She walked out to find Pan deep in thought sitting on the kitchen counter. "Hey Pan-chan, what are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Honeys we're home!" Trunks purred as he and Goten walked into the kitchen. They had been fixing up the windshield, and tuning up the engine.  
  
Pan started to giggle.   
  
Bra frowned and wiped the grease off of Goten's face. Goten smiled tenderly at this gesture. 'Maybe she isn't angry at me after all...'  
  
"All well," Pan laughed, "Not your most charming Princes," she looked at Bra, "But not too bad, ne?"  
  
"Nope,..."  
  
"Okay," Pan sighed, "I'll start breakfast...."  
  
Trunks slammed up against the wall.  
  
"I can cook now you big baby."  
  
Exhale.  
  
Pan sighed. Today would be a LONG day! Bra and Goten would have loads of tension thanks to Goten's idiocy to night before. She could also tell a bunch of tension between herself and Trunks. 'Strange,' she thought, 'I wonder what's going on...'  
  
Pan shrugged and continued cooking.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Okay, bad ending? YES! But I'm running high and dry on ideas for how to bring them together in a non-traditional way. Not fair. So I'll have to brain storms lots before the next one comes out.   
  
-In my other fic, All's Fair In Home, Love, And War! Trunks II was there the same way Goku comes. Ya know... whenever...  
  
-Check out my almost up site: http://www.geocities.com/ssj2inochi/enter.html  
  



	6. How Can I Say For Sure? (New Chapter 6)

Hi Minna-san  
  
This is the new chapter 6. I think it's better than the other one. I'm so darn close to making this one of those fics that goes under the dreaded list of things that ALWAYS happen in a fic to T/P to make it T/P. Inochi's been havin' a tough time figuring out how to go about this pair off thing... But I think I finally got it.  
  
This one ain't a songfic.  
  
Disclaimer: nopey nope nope.  
  
=dream  
  
********************************************************  
  
There was darkness everywhere. No light. No love. No feeling to the place what so ever. There she stood. Alone. With no one. She looked around closely. She looked at herself. She wore tight black spandex shorts, a long white T-shirt that was clipped at the side with an orange star, and her long raven black hair was clasped in ponytails. She was... her mother... She herself had dressed in a similar outfit in her days of high school, but this was different. Somehow. A figure walked in the distance. She, for some reason, feared it. It had the face of a fear, proud prince of the Saiya-jins. She knew this prince more than she wanted to anymore. She cared for this prince. She was bonded to this prince. She was MAD at this prince. This prince had left her alone. Alone to sulk. Alone to herself. Alone to hurt. She had hurt in pain for ten years, and she refused to become lonely enough to return to the pain of the thought of never being the one for this prince. She would never be more to him. And she would never let him be more than he had to her. Never again.  
  
"Pan-chan," the Prince called.  
  
"Go away," she responded sounding more and more like her mother.  
  
"But Pa-"  
  
"GO AWAY!" She screamed running at him, "Leave me alone NOW!"  
  
"Pan-chan,..." he said as a noise came into her mind, "Run away!"  
  
It was too late...  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Pan screamed as she sat up in her bed. That stupid dream again. She was her mother. Trunks was in the form of a Saiya-jin prince. She felt the pain again. 'Maybe,' the back of her mind told her, 'Maybe you feel that pain because you refuse to believe that you're the one Trunks wants...' "Shut up," she mumbled to herself, "Stop thinking that..."  
  
She wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Just... sleep... that's it... sleep away the pain and trouble..."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Hey! Mornin'!" Bra said cheerfully as she flipped a pancake.  
  
"Good Morning..." Pan mumbled as she looked at Bra quizzically, 'I wonder why she's so happy...'  
  
"Good morning sis," Trunks said as he zombie-walked into the room, "I trust you slept well..."  
  
"Didn't sleep a wink, Goten said he had somethin' to tell me this morning, that and Pan kept yelling at herself..."  
  
Pan blushed, "Shut up Bra..."  
  
"What was that Pan-chan?"  
  
"I said shut up Bra!"  
  
"I thought that's what you said!"  
  
"Grrrr..."  
  
Bra laid the plates in front of her brother and friend, "Eat up!"  
  
Goten peaked his sleepy head around the corner, "Psst... Bra, come 'ere..."  
  
Bra jumped up and ran over by Goten.  
  
Trunks waited for them to leave, then he started to poke at his food, "You think we can... eat this stuff?"  
  
"I gave her the recipe..."  
  
Trunks pushed away the plate, "Guess not!"  
  
"Hey! Stop that TRUNKS! I told you I learned to cook!"  
  
"And I should believe that...?"  
  
Pan growled, "If you can here to insult me I'll leave!"  
  
Trunks looked at her out the corner of his eye, "Oh come on Pan-chan, you know you like my company."  
  
Pan could only growl. He was always right. Why did he always have to be so damn right? "Leave me alone Trunks, just leave me ALONE!"  
  
"Pan-chan..."  
  
"GO AWAY!" Pan shouted as she stood, and walked quickly from the table.  
  
Trunks watched dumbfoundedly as Pan left the room.  
  
******************************************  
  
Pan wanted to clear her head. She really did. But to her, there was nothing to be discussed or even thought about. She had been wrong to be so mean to Trunks. But that was what she had to do. She couldn't... wouldn't let him know.  
  
A banging came from the door, "Pan-chan! Pan-chan, you in there?"  
  
"How many times must I tell you to go away?"  
  
"As many times as you like, but I'm not going to."  
  
"Thank you for informing me, but I won't be letting you in."  
  
"Fine," the voice said as the door opened, "Then I'll be letting myself in," she said as he let the door shut behind him."  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"Now Pan-chan!"  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"WOULD YOU SPILL IT!"  
  
"THE DOOR IS LOCKED YOU IDOIT!"  
  
Trunks turned and tugged on the door, "Why is this ship locked?"  
  
"Because this room was not supposed to be used for training, it was for torture or stamina."  
  
"I see...," Trunks pondered, "And why are you in here?"  
  
"To think."  
  
"And potentially never come out?"  
  
"You would have eventually found me. And besides, what if I don't like what I decided?"  
  
"Why would you decide it?"  
  
"Because it was the truth."  
  
"And what where you deciding?"  
  
"That I was Bon..." Pan trailed off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're bonded to someone?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"What would you care?"  
  
"I myself have bonded before."  
  
"Oh really," Pan said walking closer to Trunks. She had an odd GI on. It was like a vest, it crossed in front of her, went half way down her thighs, and tied at the waist. "Whom were you bonded to? Marron?"  
  
"No!"   
  
"Well, who then?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"BECAUSE IT WILL AFEECT ME YOU BIG FAT IDIOT!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because..." Pan said as she felt herself begin to sob, "Forget it. You're my friend Trunks, I don't what to see you get bonded to someone who doesn't feel for you in return..."  
  
Trunks was silent.  
  
"Just... I dunno, just KI blast the door or something. I don't care, just get me out of here."  
  
Trunks looked around, "Spike your KI, maybe Goten or Bra will be able to get us out..."  
  
"NnnnnNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pan shouted as the ship rocked from side to side, "What the hell was that?"  
  
"I think we've been hit..."  
  
*********************************  
Okay, I think this one was better. What do you think? Hit or miss?  
  
REVIEW!  
  



	7. From My Head To My Heart

School's out! YAY!!! FRRREEEDOOMMM!!! Anyways, it's been a week, and here's the next chapter. It's got two parts. The first part you'll see below is what happened while T/P were in the training room dojiggy in the last chapter, and then it picks up after that. No need to worry it ain't as confusing as it seems.  
  
Next, there are two songs in this fic. One is "From my head to my heart" by Evan and Jaron. and the other is "If I told you that" by Whitney Houston.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope no  
  
*************************************  
  
Goten peeked from behind the wall, "Bra, come here," he whispered to Bra as she turned and skipped near him, leaving her friend and brother behind to eat the... food.  
  
"What did you want to tell me this morning Goten?"  
  
  
Once again, I just can't get it straight  
Wondering If wandering is my fate  
  
  
"Uhhh Bra...." Goten said trying to calm his nervous body and mind. "I think I need to tell you something... and possibly explain it to ....you." He shivered in fear. He had never had to do anything like this before. He feared his life was over. He knew it would be if she wasn't bonded in return.   
  
Bra blinked, "Okay, shoot Goten. I'm all ears!"  
  
"I....I.... I dunno if I can do this Bra... we both could end up hurt..... but if I don't...."  
  
  
But don't lose hope in me quite yet  
'Cause help must be on the way, any day  
  
  
Bra was starting to get concerned. This must be something important for Goten to get so worked up. She'd never seen Goten thinking so hard before. He made it seem like a life or death thing. That he'd end up dead if he didn't tell her. "Goten, are you okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked even more concerned than before, "Can I help you in anyway?"  
  
Goten coughed.  
  
  
From my head to my heart  
Can't seem to find a way they're so far a part  
  
  
"What's the matter Goten?! You can tell me!" Bra almost shouted as she knelt down next to him, putting her hands on his shoulders for support.  
  
"Bra...!" he mumbled shrugging his shoulders for her to let go and moving to lean against the wall of the hallway. He motioned for her to copy his action, only on the other side.  
  
"What is wrong Goten?" Bra asked sternly from her spot on the floor, "Why are you acting so weird?" His actions scared her.  
  
"I've bonded to you Bra-chan."  
  
  
It's not you, it's not your fault  
You've got everything I could ever want  
  
  
The breath caught in Bra's throat. She tried her best to wipe the look of horror and shock she held on her face. She shouldn't feel that way. She felt the same way for Goten, she was bonded to him also.  
  
Goten's eyes were on the verge of tears, "I'm so sorry Bra. Maybe I shouldn't have told you... I just didn't want to be an old moper like your brother... I really am bonded to you, but if you're not bonded to me in return I totally understand."  
  
  
You've always understood my intentions are good  
And we've been so close from the start  
  
  
Goten started to bury his face in his hands, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
Goten looked up at the confused 23 year old demi-saiya-jin in front of him, "What?"  
  
"I'm bonded to you also..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Bra's face softened, "Yeah."  
  
Goten leapt for joy and gave Bra a hug, "This is wonderful!"  
  
  
The furthest distance I've ever known is  
From my head to my heart  
  
  
**************************************  
  
(AN: Now, this picks up from the end of the last chapter.)  
  
Trunks sat next to Pan as the heat from the room slowly drained out.  
  
"Trunks, do you think Goten and Bra will find us soon?" Pan asked through chattering teeth.  
  
"Well, I believe your uncle was telling my sister that he is bonded to her, that could take a while."  
  
Pan winced, "My uncle is a brave soul. I doubt I'd ever be able to tell someone I was bonded to them."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
  
I feel the distance, sitting here next to you  
I don't want to keep you waiting, but I've been waiting too  
  
  
"You mean," Pan said sitting forward to look Trunks in the eye, "That you have never told the person you bonded to that you are?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Pan-chan," Trunks said, getting uneasy, "Bonding doesn't always go both ways. I'm afraid that the one I'm bonded to won't be bonded to me."  
  
Pan sighed, "Me too."  
  
  
Someday I'll get there and you still want me too  
We can see it through  
  
  
"I dunno if I could ever tell them... bonding is a scary thing."  
  
"What's so scary about it?" Pan asked, confused. She'd never heard of bonding being scary before.  
  
"Well, if the person did not bond back, then you are destined for loneliness. A Saiya-jin can only bond once."  
  
Pan frowned, "That's true..."  
  
  
From my head to my heart  
Can't seem to find a way they're so far a part   
  
  
"You'll have to tell them one day though Trunks, won't you?" Pan asked laying down on her back, laying her head in Trunks' lap, and staring up into his eyes. She repeated herself, "Won't you Trunks?"  
  
Trunks didn't respond.  
  
"You are going to let that poor person suffer forever?"  
  
"Who said they were suffering?"  
  
"How do you know they aren't?!"  
  
  
It's not you, it's not your fault  
You've got everything I could ever want  
  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"If you were bonded to them you'd know if it was hurting them or not!"  
  
"I would..."  
  
"So are they?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
  
You've always understood my intentions were good  
And we've been so close from the start  
  
  
"So..." Pan said softly, "Are you going to tell her?"  
  
"Sure," Trunks said, "On my death bed."  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!"  
  
  
The furthest distance I've ever known  
Is from my head to my heart  
(End song)  
  
  
The door quickly opened, "Guys!" Goten shouted, "We've been hit."  
  
"We knew that."  
  
"Well, we were hit by a missile. It turns out this planet in under a war."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"How do you know?" Pan asked as she sat up.  
  
Goten narrowed his eyes, "Our ship is in a repair shop on the planet. Bra is with some of the women of this planet. Trunks we're going to need to fix you up and take you with us to the battle. Pan you need to be fixed up and stay here with Bra. Now come on."  
  
Pan's heart shattered into a million pieces. They were going to take Trunks to war? He could be killed! She'd suffer a lifetime of loneliness. He'd never know. The color drained from her face. "T..runks...." Pan mumbled as she got dizzy and fainted.  
  
  
(Enter new song)  
Now tell me how you would feel if I told you  
That I have feelings for you  
  
  
**************************************  
  
Pan felt a warm cloth on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes as the blurry world came into clear view, "Trunks?" she mumbled attempting to identify to figure.  
  
"Shhh...," he said placing a finger on her lips.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Calm down," Trunks mumbled, "You passed out is all."  
  
  
And would it be so wrong to say  
What's on my mind  
  
  
Pan tried to replay the moments of earlier that day, "Trunks!" she gasped, "You can't go to this war! You can't!"  
  
"I have to," Trunks said looking down, "these people need my help."  
  
"But Trunks..." Pan said laying back on the bed, "*I* need your help."  
  
  
I'm sorry I have to  
We were friends  
But with time what I feel inside for you has changed  
  
  
Trunks looked at Pan with quizzical shock, "What?"  
  
"I need you here Trunks." Pan replied as she felt her tears fall. She was going to tell him. How would he react? Was she the one he didn't want to admit to being bonded to? She prayed she was.  
  
Trunks blinked trying to process the information.  
  
  
But I'd give up on love if I thought  
That it was untrue for you  
  
  
Trunks slowly stood, "Bra! Come here and help Pan-chan!"  
  
Bra came rushing in, as Trunks came rushing out.  
  
Bra knelt down by Pan and moved the cloth on her forehead, "What happened Pan?"  
  
"Bra," Pan said unable to fight her tears anymore, "I blew it."  
  
  
If I told you that I wanted to see you  
And if I told you that I beg to please you  
If I told you that I'll always keep  
What would you say if I told you that?  
  
  
******************************************  
  
Trunks walked into the chamber he shared with Goten, "Oh Dende." He turned and started to bang his head on the wall.  
  
"Something wrong?" Goten asked, tilting his head.  
  
Trunks continued to bang his head, "Pan (ouch) just (ouch) about (ouch) told me (ouch) that (ouch) she was (ouch) bonded (ouch) to me (ouch)."  
  
Goten winced, "Stop that. And what did you do?"  
  
"I walked away without saying anything."  
  
"Idiot," Goten said shaking his head, "Never copy my stupid actions."  
  
  
I know that we were just friends  
But what if I decide to bring something in?  
  
  
"What do I do now Goten?" Trunks asked sitting down, he had no idea how he would apologize to Pan. "What do I say? 'I'm so sorry Pan! I walked away like that because I was bonded to you also!'?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Goten said tying his shoes.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
I hope it won't offend the trust  
We have 'cause I don't want this to end  
If you think we'll lose what we have  
Then I'd rather just stay the same  
  
  
********************************  
  
Pan and Bra stood silently by the door, waiting. Bra's head rose and face brightened when Trunks and Goten walked in. She hugged her brother, then turned to Goten. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately.   
  
Pan stayed still, facing to the floor.  
  
"Good-bye Bra," Trunks mumbled as he passed his friend and sister. He stopped when he approached Pan.  
  
  
'Cause I don't wanna choose   
Between two of the most precious things to me  
Tell me  
  
  
"Pan..." Trunks started.  
  
Pan mumbled something under breath.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Good-bye. You better not die Trunks," she repeated.  
  
  
If I told you that I wanted to see you  
And if I told you that I beg to please you  
If I told you that I'll aways keep you  
What would you say if I told you that?  
  
  
Trunks tried to look Pan in the eyes, "I'll come back Pan-*chan*. I promise you I will."  
  
"I'm sure you will."  
  
"And,..." Trunks said looking at the ground, "I need your help too. So you better stay and be careful."  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks with shock.  
  
  
If we take this chance and extend  
To each other romance  
I hope it would be   
The right thing for you and me  
  
  
Trunks put his hand under Pan's chin, "Be safe little Pan-chan. You'll be with me..."  
  
Pan felt a river well up once again, but this time she wrapped her arms around his neck in a similar action to Bra's, and kissed him.  
  
  
If I told you that I wanted to see you  
And if I told you that I beg to please you  
If I told you that I'll always keep you  
What would you say if I told you that  
  
  
Goten and Trunks both had to let the girls go. Each giving their mate a kiss on the cheek, they turned and walked out the door.  
  
**********************************  
  
Pan sat alone in her room that night. She watched out the window as people fought for their homes. She missed Trunks already. She was bonded to Trunks. And she finally knew, he was bonded to her too.  
  
  
Would you be there for me  
Could you dare to hold me  
Will my feelings leave me lonely  
If I told you   
  
http://www.geocities.com/ssj2inochi/enter.html  
  
REVIEW!  
  
What will happened to Trunks and Goten while they are in the war? Read and find out!  
  



	8. Hold Me

Hi everyone! I'm so glad you liked last chapter, and I hope you like this one too!   
  
*************************************  
  
Pan paced back and forth, pain and terror ridden all over her face. She mumbled every so often, but could not sit down. No she couldn't. If she did, she may never stop trembling. She may never stop crying. That would show weakness. That would show weakness and fear and as long as she could remember she had refused to willingly show weakness or fear to anyone. Not even Trunks.  
  
Bra trembled. And Bra cried. She mourned for the poor soul of her mate whom had gone to that war. The mate she may never see again. Her mind raged with unanswerable questions and emotions she'd never felt before. Emotions she never knew she had. Ones she never wanted to feel again.  
  
Pan rubbed her arms with her hands to keep them from trembling with the unyielding fear of losing her mate. She continued to pace in an unorderly fashion. She stopped. She paused and turned to Bra, "Bra, if we're now fully bonded to our mates, how come we cannot hear their thoughts?"  
  
"They have shut us out," Bra replied. When Pan gave her an odd unreassured look, Bra continued, "They fear for our mental state. They do not want us to know what they see. They want us to be happy. They believe this is the best way. Though," she paused putting her face in her hands, "they can hear our thoughts..."  
  
"I didn't know they could do that!" Pan began to move again after the uneasiness and pain had began to take their toll once more, "I don't like it. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, if you can hear me now, you better unblock me or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" Bra asked not moving from her position, "Kill him? He's blocking you out so you will not have to feel the pain he feels, and so you cannot die along with him."  
  
"Why not?!" Pan shouted as she sat down, "What do I do if Trunks dies Bra? What do I do then? I'm bonded. I can only bond once. If Trunks dies I will be alone forever." She started to shake as tears fell rapidly down her face, "I'll die Bra... If Trunks dies... I will too..."  
  
*********************************************  
  
The males watched at the horrible world the people of this planet had been facing. For hours they had seen poor children and women running away or dead in the street.   
  
They'd watched as people fell to the ground, tears falling from their eyes morning for those who died. They had never in their whole lives thought they'd have to face something like this. Sure, they'd fought before, but this was really bad.   
  
Men fell from blasts around them. Dying instantly without another thought. Trunks and Goten watched in fear, knowing at any moment they could be next.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Trunks shouted as he stepped back in pain. A shot for him had blown just past his head, leaving a nasty gash.  
  
"Trunks!," Goten shouted holding his shot and massively bleeding arm, "I think we need to go back."   
  
Trunks pulled his hand to his forehead, and nodded slightly, "Yeah bud. We're really beat..."  
  
  
Hey  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
  
  
Trunks stopped walking. Goten was startled and stopped as well. Trunks felt his knees buckle under his weight as he fell to the ground. Goten moved as quickly as his sore body would allow him to move to his poor friend, "Trunks," he said, "You gotta make it. You know you can't leave Pan-chan all alone. You know better than that!"  
  
Trunks nodded slightly as Goten lifted his arm and thrust it over his shoulder, holding him up as a support. Trunks laid his hand over his gash so Pan wouldn't see it right away. She didn't need to see it right away. It was taking almost all of his remaining ki to keep up his wall.   
  
  
Then maybe we don't need this  
  
  
Goten laid his hand over the lock. It confirmed that he was an ally. The doors slowly slid open.  
  
Pan's head shot up. Bra was too her feet. "Goten!" Bra shouted as she ran to her mate. She held her brother up against a wall. She turned back to Goten, and lifted his hand off his arm. "Goten your arm! Look at you! Come on, let's get you taken care of," she whispered something into his ear that made him smile, then they turned and walked away.  
  
Trunks stood on wobbly legs as Pan fought to stand. Her body shook. Her warm tears slid down her cold face. "Trunks..." she mumbled as she ran her fingers through some of his hair. "Trunks!" She shouted as she linked her arms around his neck.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but chuckle at the young girl. "I'm okay Pan-chan... I promise you..." Trunks paused as his energy got weaker.  
  
  
Standing face to face  
  
  
Pan's eyes widened as she felt warm wetness on her shoulder. She glanced at it hoping it was a tear, her hope shattered, "Trunks...."  
  
"I'm so sorry Pan-chan..." he mumbled.  
  
"Oh no Trunks," Pan said as she pulled his arm over her shoulder.  
  
  
Enemies at war we built defenses  
  
  
She pulled him into his room, and laid him down on his bed. She got cloths and bandages. Trunks laid on his bed in a glazed state. "Trunks," Pan said as she knelt down next to his bed, "You need to talk to me. So I know you're still alive."  
  
"Trust me Pan-chan," Trunks mumbled, "you'd know if I died..."  
  
"Trunks," she replied holding as much pressure as possible on his forehead, "Don't talk like that. Say something happy..."  
  
"Pan..." Trunks breathed looking up at her, "Dende Pan, you are so beautiful...."  
  
Pan blushed, "Your flattery kills me..."  
  
"You look alive to me..."  
  
  
And secret hiding places  
  
  
When the bleeding on Trunks' forehead died down, Pan wrapped it up. "There you are Trunks. I hope you feel bett-"  
  
"No Pan," Trunks said taking her arm as she was about to leave, "don't leave me alone here...."  
  
Pan felt she'd need to leave. The idea of leaving was the only thing that was keeping her from melting into a puddle, "I'll stay Trunks..."  
  
Trunks smiled and kissed her, "Thank you Pan-chan."  
  
  
I might need you to hold me tonight  
  
  
Pan sat on the seat in front of the window, her legs were spread apart, with Trunks sitting facing the same way as her, in-between them.  
  
Pan played with Trunks' hair, trying not to let him hear her thoughts...  
  
Trunks thoughts were raging. He could hear and see the world outside those walls. The world where people were dying.  
  
  
I might need you to say it's all right  
I might need you to take the first stand  
  
  
"Shhh..." she hushed pressing her lips to Trunks' hair, "It'll be okay. We'll all be okay..."  
  
"You don't know that Pan," Trunks sighed under his breath, "We can leave whenever we please, these people have to stay here... and hurt."  
  
"I know," Pan said, "I wish there was something we could do..."  
  
  
Cos tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
Goten sat silently as Bra bandaged his arm wound. She said nothing. He said nothing.  
  
  
Hey  
More than angry words  
I hate this silence  
  
  
Goten was hungry. He didn't say anything, feeling selfish for even thinking he was hungry. There were people out there who hadn't eaten since the war started.  
  
"Are you okay Goten?"  
  
Goten looked over at Bra. "Yes I'm okay..." he looked down. He knew soon he and Trunks would find the enemy's base. He'd be more than happy to destroy it. He'd blast it right out of the universe.   
  
  
It's getting so loud  
Well I want to scream  
But bitterness has silenced   
  
  
Bra looked at her mate. She could hear him yelling at himself for coming home. "Goten," she said, causing him to look up, "I know this is hurting you Goten... but please, don't leave me out of your pain."  
  
"I'm sorry Bra," Goten sighed, pulling her closer to him, "I just don't want you to be hurt... I can handle the pain, understand me and Trunks are shutting you out of our thoughts to protect you guys... if either of you were hurt in this war, it would kill us."  
  
"I know," Bra assured him, "Just don't get used to keeping me out."  
  
"I won't..."  
  
Bra leaned in to Goten and kissed him, 'Remember,' she whispered through her mind, 'as long as I'm alive, you'll always have a home to protect you....'  
  
  
These emotions  
It's getting hard to breathe  
  
  
'I know...' he replied as he kissed her back.   
  
Bra laid down on her back, taking holding onto the front of Goten's jacket and pulling him down with her, 'And you will live for a very long time...'  
  
Goten smiled, "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because I'm not going to let you die," Bra retorted.  
  
  
So tell me isn't happiness  
Worth more than a golden diamond ring  
  
  
Goten rested his legs at Bra's sides, but told himself (and Bra) that he wasn't going to do anything that would get him murdered by Vegeta.  
  
He kissed Bra, and she returned it. After minutes, the need for air won the war over the two's wish to continue forever.  
  
"I love you Bra," Goten whispered and he nuzzled her neck, "I don't think you realize how much..."  
  
"I do Goten..."  
  
  
I'm willing to do anything  
To calm this storm in my heart  
  
  
"I believe it's more... it's so sad out there Bra, people dying, every minute all I can do is hope you are okay..."  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
Goten kissed her again, "I have a hard time believing that sometimes..."  
  
  
I've never been the praying kind  
But lately I've been down upon my knees  
  
  
"That's enough," she whispered as she kissed his neck. "You don't need to worry yourself like that... You'll be okay Goten. You and Trunks. You'll find the base, and destroy it. This war is at it's ending stages and you know it. They're so close you can taste it..."  
  
"I hope you're right...."  
  
  
Not looking for a miracle  
Just a reason to believe  
  
  
"I can't help that it's true Bra... I love you so, but I fear for you... what if I die?"  
  
"You aren't going to."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
  
I might need you to hold me tonight  
  
  
"Woman's intuition..." Bra whispered as she nuzzled closer to Goten. "You have to be positive Goten, if you aren't you'll never make it out..."  
  
Goten slid over to his side, next to Bra, "I know... I'm sorry to be so grim... I shouldn't be obsessing over being off at war. What's important is that I'm here now, and you're here now and we're both okay...."  
  
  
I might need you to say it's all right  
  
  
"It's okay," Bra said as she snuggled into his cold embrace, "I know it's bothering you... It's okay if you tell me your problems,... it's all part of the 'mate' job description."  
  
Goten smiled, "Yeah..."  
  
  
I might need you to take the first stand  
  
  
Goten could feel Bra's conscienceness slip away as she began to fall asleep. "You Briefs..." he mumbled, "you can sleep though almost anything can't ya?"  
  
"Like you should talk," was the reply he didn't expect from the sleeping form in his arms.  
  
  
Cos tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man  
  
  
*********************************  
  
"Pan-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You awake?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
  
Do you remember not long ago  
  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Sleep..."  
  
"Pan, I mean it..."  
  
"I'm thinking about what I think about every night before I go to sleep..."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Well, usually, but not tonight. Because I don't need to dream that you're with me here. I was thinking about my... Grandpa Goku..."  
  
Trunks lowered his head.  
  
"Trunks, do you think he'll ever come back?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "My mom used to tell me that Goku never went back on his word. If your grandpa said he'd be coming home, then he will dammit."  
  
Pan giggled slightly, "Yeah... just, when?"  
  
  
We used to live for the nighttime  
Cherished each moment  
  
  
"I dunno. Just don't give up hope Pan-chan. I like that fire in you," Trunks grinned.  
  
Pan smiled, "I won't..."  
  
"Do you remember the talks we've had at this time of night?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
  
Now we don't live we exist  
We just run through our lives  
  
  
Trunks lifted his head and kissed Pan, "Wanna talk tonight?"  
  
"As long as you mean talking," Pan smiled, "sure... what about?"  
  
"The past ten years."  
  
  
So alone  
  
  
Pan coughed, "What would you like to know?"  
  
"Were did Son Industries come from?"  
  
"My father set it up," Pan informed him, "but he got bored, like someone we all know and love, so he went back to the school, and left me as president."  
  
"Do you ever try to fly away?"  
  
  
Hey  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Did you enjoy your past ten years?"  
  
Pan blinked, "I dunno, I guess so..."  
  
  
Then maybe we don't need this  
  
  
Trunks glanced out the window, "Do you think we'll be here for a long time?"  
  
Pan sighed, this conversation had been going on for a while, "I have no idea Trunks. I hope not... these people need their lives back."  
  
"It's so sad... we'll return home..."  
  
"And people there will have never seen or felt the pain of this war..." Pan replied as if she had read his mind.  
  
  
Standing face to face  
  
  
Trunks gave Pan a peck on the cheek, "Everything will be okay.... I hope."  
  
Pan nodded, "I beginning to wonder how my mom and dad are."  
  
"Well," Trunks said, "My mother is probably screaming at my father who's screaming back from his precious Gravity Machine."  
  
Pan chuckled, "I bet you miss it."  
  
"Tons."  
  
  
Enemies at war we built defenses  
  
  
"I miss home too."  
  
A beeping came from an intercom on the door, "Trunks?!"  
  
Trunks and Pan both sat up an looked at the machine, "Yes?" Trunks shouted.  
  
******************************  
  
  
And secret hiding places  
  
  
Goten and Bra, Trunks and Pan power walked into the main control room, "You called?"  
  
"We have found the enemy base."  
  
  
That's why you gotta hold me  
  
  
Bra gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. Pan felt her body begin to tremmble. She felt two warm (but also shaking) hands reach her shoulders. She didn't even need to look. She turned and hugged her huge teddy bear, "Trunks..." she sobbed.  
  
"Shhh...." Trunks cooed as he rubbed her back, "It'll be okay..."  
  
Bra coughed as she tried to regain her breath, "Goten..."  
  
'I'm here.'  
  
Bra ran to Goten and hugged him, "Be careful.... please...."  
  
  
I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's all right  
I might need you to take the first stand  
Cos tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man  
  
  
************************************  
  
Oo! How was that? Will Trunks and Goten live? Will Pan and Bra be able to handle the results? Will they go home after the war? Will there be more adventures? (Last two I want votes on). Read to find out!  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Private Emotion

Disclaimer: Welcome to "Every Time". Please keep all arms and legs inside the carts. The creator does not own DB/Z/GT, so we request no flash photography. Enjoy your ride!  
  
**************************************  
  
Two figures walked slowly down a path. They walked like panthers to their destination. The knowledge of it was intense. It was a building on a distant moon. Tall and dark, evil forces eluminated from this horrid place. Forces stronger than them had come here, but hadn't returned home. Trunks stared at it. "Dende..."  
  
Goten gulped, though a shaky throat. Fear and heartbreak filled him already. "I am really scared..."  
  
Trunks nodded, "Yeah. Not the time to be chickening out though..."  
  
Goten nodded, he lifted his walkie-talkie, "We're going in..."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Roger," the man at the controls answered. He was an old man, unable to fight any longer. Bra and Pan stood side by side, watched and listened to the screen. They could see them go in. They could see the building. Through the shields put up by their mates, they could taste to fear. The darkness of the room engulfed their souls.  
  
Pan swallowed hard, "This is it..."  
  
Bra nodded, "Yeah..."  
  
***************************************  
  
Trunks and Goten walked slowly together down a dark hallway. Their mission was simple. It was almost a suicide mission. They were to go in, find the control center, and blow it up. If through some miracle they lived, it would by them getting their asses out as fast as they could as soon as they'd set the alarms went off. Troops were in space ships waiting to destroy the remaining armies.   
  
"I'm going to start now Goten, care to join me?" Trunks asked, as he rose a hand, forming a ki ball in it.  
  
"I'd," he gulped, "be delighted."  
  
"Get ready."  
  
"Get set."  
  
"And go!"  
  
Trunks and Goten ran down the halls shooting off ki left and right. Neither smiled nor laughed like they would have as youths. Instead their hearts filled with fear and sorrow. Scowls covered their faces, as they glared at newly battered bodies with emotionless eyes. Their muscles ached as they ran, feeling the pain of blasts and bullets into their bodies.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Pan could feel Trunks' halls disintegrating. She could feel the aching pain that he felt in his soul and his body. 'Oh Trunks,' she thought, 'be careful...' She heard Bra gasp and point at the screen. Pan turned to it, to see the bursts of light pouring out of it like water down a steam. Pan felt herself go into shock.  
  
  
Every endless night  
  
  
Bra turned to Pan, who's mouth was open. Bra felt like a venerable child. Alone and abandoned. She turned to Pan, who let her cry in her shoulder. Bra could also feel her mate's wall being broken down. Their bonds were growing stronger. Almost to the point where they couldn't block each other anymore.  
  
Pan kept her eyes on the screen. She waited. She knew in her heart it was coming soon. She saw it. The remains of the building exploded. Her heart exploded when she felt two firmilliar kis disappear.  
  
  
Has a dawning day  
  
  
"TRUNKS!" She screamed abandoning Bra, and running to the controls. She stepped up on the platform, and held the sides of the screen, screaming and crying as if it would bring her mate and uncle back. She knew she wasn't thinking straight. She could feel her own strength begin to leave her body. "Bra!" she shouted turning her head to her best friend, "Come on! We have to go find them, they can't be dead!" She jumped down, and grabbed Bra's hand, running out into the depths of the planet.  
  
  
Every darkest sky  
  
  
Pan run. She couldn't stop. If she stopped, it would crash down. Trunks would really be gone. She would be mateless for the rest of her life, she would be alone. She would be widowed before she was married. "Trunks!" she called.  
  
Bra stumbled over branches. Unlike Pan, Bra was slowly accepting the fact that Goten and Trunks were gone. She could feel a ping in her heart that kept her going as ki also drained from her, but she didn't refrain from letting everything out. Tears fell down her cheeks as she shook with emptiness.  
  
Pan stopped at a pile of rubble, "Start searching!"  
  
Bra shook her head, "Pan face it they're..."  
  
"NO! I won't believe that! Now get your ass down here and help me work!" she shouted. Bra was set aback by Pan's harsh words, so she did as she was told.  
  
  
Has a shining ray  
  
  
Pan got down, and started lifting things left and right. She tossed walls to the side, and punched through windows, without thinking of her residing ki, or the damage it was doing to her body. She didn't care about herself. Trunks had to live. She would never forgive herself if he was gone forever. She would die. And at the rate her ki was going, she already was.  
  
Bra's ki wasn't going as quickly as Pan's, but hers was leaving also. Pan could tell Bra's ki was going, but was too blind to notice that her own was as well. Bra searched, lifting up chunks of plaster and wood trying to find her mate.   
  
  
And it shines on you  
  
  
"I found Trunks!" Bra called, as she looked in horror at the bloody, beaten face with lavender hair hanging in his eyes.  
  
Pan's heart shattered at the sound of pain in Bra's voice. She scrambled to feet, and ran as fast as she could to where Bra was. Pan almost died right then and there. Trunks' body was almost completely covered by a huge wall, and the only way you could see him was through a window. Bra's tears increased. She'd never thought she'd miss her brother when he wad gone. Never. But here she was, and all she could do was cry.   
  
Pan, feeling betrayed, also let tears fall, "You bastard..." she whispered, "you promised me. This is the second promise you broke!" In a broken rage she lifted the wall off her mate, and threw it to the side. She fell to her knees, and took handfuls of his jacket in her hands. She bent over until her forehead met his chest, "You promised me Trunks, dammit," she sobbed.  
  
  
Baby can't you see  
  
  
Bra held her head down, turning it slightly to the side. Then she noticed it. Under another wall was a pale hand that dared to move slightly. Bra's eyes lit up, "Pan! I think I found Goten!"   
  
Pan didn't move.  
  
Bra walked over, and lifted the wall (with her Saiya-jin strength and adrenaline). She flipped it over, to see a battered Goten laying there. The side of his face that she could see, was battered and burned, his mouth was open, but his eye was swollen shut. He took a deep breath, and turned his head to face it fully at her. He opened his shaky mouth, and roughly whispered, "Bra..."  
  
Once again tears filled her eyes, as she fell to her knees like Pan, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, "You're alive..."  
  
  
You're the only one  
  
  
Goten tried to regain his scences, "Is... it over...?"  
  
Bra nodded her head to his chest, "Yes Goten, the war is over.... you saved us...."  
  
Goten feared the answer to his next question, "A..nd.... T...Trunks?"  
  
Bra didn't want to answer, "Shhh... be quiet, you need you rest yourself, help will be here any minute..."  
  
Pan sobbed harder, "This isn't fair... I'm all alone, and now I'm..." she body swung forward and another round of tears roared out, "All alone in being alone..."  
  
  
Who can shine for me  
  
  
Bra looked up at her friend, "Don't talk like that Pan, you know you're not alone!"  
  
Pan felt her body start to go numb, "Yes it is! Goten lived! Your mate is still here! He's not dead and you can live happily ever after! Trunks is gone... and I'll be alone forever..." She passed out.  
  
  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
  
  
Bra watched as Pan began to lose control over her body. She'd gone from very tense to lose and relaxed, sobs subsided, as she felt Pan slip into unconscienceness. "What's happening to her?"  
  
"Her...." Goten paused and groaned in pain, "ki is leaving her body so it can support them both...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your ki did the same thing..." Goten paused, "I wasn't hurt as bad as Trunks, but your ki started to leave your body to help mine heal. Trunks was hurt so badly that all the ki Pan was giving up could no longer keep her awake."  
  
"So my brother is alive?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
  
  
************************************  
  
Pan felt groggy. She felt numb. And she felt really really hurt. 'How?' she asked herself, 'I didn't fight anyone. So why is my ki so low?'  
  
She slowly sat up, "Ouch..." she mumbled, "What happened?"  
  
"You passed out Pan, nothing to be too worried about," Goten responded from the bed next to her.  
  
Memories started to return to Pan's mind. Battle, no, war. Trunks. Death. Pain. Loneliness. "Oh yeah..." Pan said as a blank look came to her face, "I remember now..."  
  
  
When your soul is tired and your heart is weak  
  
  
Goten looked worried at his niece. However he kept his mouth shut about Trunks being alive. He knew she wouldn't believe him. When Trunks woke up, the look on her face would be worth it.  
  
Pan slowly pulled her knees to her chest. She was still tired. She was heartbroken. How could Trunks do that to her? How could he die? She held her hands out in front of her so she could take a good look at them. They were bleeding through their bandages, but she didn't care. Just a number of hours ago, that same night, she'd held Trunks in her hands. She'd mended the cut on his forehead. She'd told him everything would be okay. She held her hands up to her nose. They still held his scent. Tears began to fill her eyes again.   
  
Her eyes wondered over to the bed next to her. The tears fell. The body of Trunks laid there. His body was covered in bandages. She noticed the heart moniter. Trunks' heart was still going. Hardly, but still going. She tilted her head, "Goten..."  
  
  
Do you think of love as a one way street  
  
  
"Yes Pan?" her Uncle responded, noticing what she was looking at. He smiled faintly.  
  
She turned and looked at him again, a faint smile on her face, "Trunks is... alive?"  
  
Goten looked down, "Yes, but... he's in a terrible coma. The doctors say he probably won't wake up..."  
  
Pan felt her heart break all over again. Tears poured from her eyes YET again. She sat down at the edge of his bed, "I love you so much Trunks... Don't leave me here alone..."  
  
Bra walked in. Her heart sank to see her friend sitting next to her brother with the tears falling down. She laid down next to Goten, and got comfortable.  
  
Goten smelled her hair, "It feels so good to be alive... What would I do if I didn't have you with me Bra?"  
  
"Well," she inhaled, "I dunno. You might not have even come on this trip..."  
  
Goten chuckled, "Yeah, I guess..."  
  
  
Well it runs both ways  
  
  
Bra cling to Goten with all her might, "I love you Goten... and I'm so happy you're okay..."  
  
Pan watched them meekly out the corner of her eye as she snuggled herself by Trunks. "Please Trunks," she sniffled, "Don't die here, don't leave me..."  
  
Pan felt her ki grow weak. She took one last breath...  
  
***************************************  
  
Pan felt something wrap around her waist, and peck her cheek, rendering her sleep. Her eyes shot open, "Wha?!"  
  
  
Open up your eyes  
  
  
She sat up. Goten and Bra were still asleep, "Goten! Bra! Someone's in here!" she shouted.  
  
Bra sat up sleepily, and Goten opened his eyes, "I want a lollipop mommy..." he mumbled before Bra slapped him upside the head.  
  
Bra looked at Pan, "Who'd be in here?"  
  
Pan heard someone whisper from behind her, "Pan-chan..."  
  
  
Can't you see me here?  
  
  
"Trunks?!"  
  
Pan's body froze. She couldn't move. She could no longer talk. Trunks was there. No. She told herself, you saw him, you heard them, Trunks was going to die. If not already dead. She had been ready to cry herself to sleep everynight until the day she died. She had almost accepted never loving again. Never feeling again. Eternally being just one half, and never a whole. She would not hurt again. She cursed her mind for playing such malicious tricks on her. She loved Trunks with every once of her being, and now he was dead. Never to return to her.  
  
  
How can you deny?  
  
  
"No," She said stepping back, "No no no no... you're not Trunks." she threw her hands up over her ears, "You're not alive, you're not here, you're gone, forever, and I'm to be alone.. forever..." She turned and ran out of the room.  
  
  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
  
  
Bra turned and ran after her friend. Goten watched as Bra left, then he turned to his best friend, "Not exactly the "welcome back" you expected?"  
  
*************************************  
  
Pan's face was buried in her knees as tears poured like it would never end. She could sense Bra standing before her, "Who would play such a cruel joke?"  
  
Bra bent down in front of her friend, "It was no joke."  
  
"Yes it was!"  
  
  
And a silence comes between us  
  
  
"How could you say that, Pan? You know you want to believe it," Bra said, taking her friend's shoulders, "Believe it. My brother is alive. He didn't break his promise to you. He could never do that."  
  
"Yes he could," Pan informed her, "He has in the past, why would he stop now?"  
  
"What do you mean Pan?" Bra asked taken back my Pan's accusal.  
  
"Ten years ago..."  
  
Bra was sick of Pan dwelling on the past, "Would you stop that 'ten years ago' shit? I'm sick of it! That was 10 years ago! THIS IS NOW!"  
  
Pan looked at Bra with pain in her eyes, "He promised he'd never forget me Bra. And you what? He did! I saw him, after the forbidden words, and he thought I was my grandmother! Do you know how that felt Bra?! I've had it for your brother for the past 24 years!"  
  
Bra was silent. She never knew Pan had been head over heels for Trunks that long. She had no idea that ten small years had caused Pan that much pain.  
  
  
As the shadows steal the light  
  
  
"Pan," Bra whispered, "I know you're hurt because you think Trunks is dead, but I think there's something you need to know. He never forgot about you. In ten years my brother missed you everyday. When we had our graduation, Trunks only wanted to go to see you get freed from school," she paused, "but he ended up getting held up at the office. Over ten years, he slept with a picture of you and him from the GT on his nightstand. My brother never intended for ten years to go by. He really didn't. But he always had work, and then my mother would try and set him up, or my dad would want to spar... it got to the point where my brother ended up sleeping on his days off. He even came to your house a few times... but you were either gone, or it was so late at night that you were asleep..."  
  
Pan lifted her head, she wiped her eyes, and said with a scratchy voice, "He did?"  
  
"Yeah," Bra said wrapping an arm around her new best friend, "Trunks really cared about you Pan. You were, and always will be his little Pan-chan. He won't care if you're 24 or 114, (AN: HAHAHAHA!!! Joke guys! If anyone's seen the very end of GT...) you'll always be his 'little' Pan-chan," Bra smiled, "Never forget that. Because I know you will always be the girl Trunks could never get to call him anything but Trunks (AN: For those of you who didn't know, in GT Trunks usually calls Pan 'Pan-chan', but she only calls him 'Trunks'. When he scolds her and tells her that she should call him 'Trunks-kun' or 'Trunks-san', she replies something like: "Well, your name IS Trunks, isn't it?")."  
  
Pan smiled, but only for a moment, "But Trunks is..."  
  
"Oh Pan," Bra sighed, "Trunks is still alive. He never died. You were passing out because of your bond. In a Saiya-jin/Saiya-jin bond, when one of the persons is injured badly, their bond takes ki from the one that is okay. So when Trunks and Goten were in that blast, our bonds to them took ki from us. Trunks was so bad, that you passed out."  
  
"So Trunks can never died without me?"  
  
"Not necessarily," Bra told her, "If Trunks has a heart attack at age 94, he'll probably die without you. That power goes with age."  
  
  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
  
  
Pan nodded knowingly, "Trunks..." she whispered. She stood up, and slowly walked back into the room. She looked sheepishly into the room, only to see Trunks smile at her. Well, the best way he could smile under all those bandages. "Trunks!" She called, running to him.  
  
  
Let your private emotion come to me  
  
  
"Hey Pan-chan," Trunks said as he wrapped his sore arms around her the best way he could, "Sorry I made you believe I was dead... I guess it took longer for me to wake up than I thought it did, ne?"  
  
Pan cried (YET AGAIN! Geez I make her cry an awful lot this chapter don't I?) onto Trunks' shoulder, "I should have never doubted you. I should have known you'd be okay... I should have known you'd never break a promise to me..."  
  
  
Every endless night has a dawning day  
  
  
Trunks inhaled deeply, "Oh I'd never leave you Pan-chan... you're the best thing that ever happened to me... Dende," he said smelling her hair, "I love you so much..."  
  
Pan sniffled in his shirt, "I love you too Trunks... I'm so sorry I've been mean to you lately,... I was holding back everything because I thought you forgot about me in our... sort separation..."  
  
"Forget about my Pan-chan?" Trunks asked with mock hurt, "Nah, never."  
  
  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
  
  
Pan giggled, "I know that now..."  
  
Trunks rocked her back and forth, "Rock-a-bye Pan-chan on the tree tops, when the wind blows the cradle will rock..."  
  
Pan laughed, and playfully punched him on the shoulder, causing him to wince in pain, "Oops, sorry."  
  
  
It takes a lot to laugh as the tears go by  
  
  
Trunks smiled as Pan sat back, "I'll always be here Pan-chan, you can never escape me..." he whispered as he pressed his cold fingers up to her warm face, wiping it away, and kissing the finger.  
  
  
And you can find me here, until your tears run dry  
  
  
"I..." Pan paused as the air became thicker, and Trunks moved closer to her, "hope... you... w..." her words were cut short as Trunks kissed her. She fell forward kissing him as if it was the first and last time she ever would.  
  
Bra looked at Goten. Goten looked at Bra. Bra stood idly as she pulled the curtain around Pan and Trunks. She then sat down on Goten's bed, and they started the same ritual.  
  
  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
  
  
*****************************************  
If you are reading this, it means you have reached the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please remove all personal belongings from the cart, and leave a review below! Thank you!   
  
  
(Next chapter'll be out soon!)  
  
  
  
  



	10. Sickness

Disclaimer: Personally, I don't think anyone would want to own this chapter. Geez I have a way of screwing up good stories :( Please review anyway.  
  
This is another one of those damn bad-chapters-that-lead-to-something-good-I-promise ones. Forgive me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~=flashback  
****************************************  
  
Pan walked slowly down the hall of the spaceship, wincing in pain with every step. She refused to make a sound, and tried her best to hide the pain on her face, but not matter how hard she tried, anyone could have known.  
  
But they didn't.  
  
Pan opened the door of one of the rooms. She was so dizzy she wasn't sure just which room she'd managed to step into, but as soon as she opened the door, she passed out.  
  
Bra walked down the hallway to the room that broke off to her and Pan's rooms. Horror filled her calm features as she noticed her friend lying on the floor, "Trunks! Goten!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trunks, you know we don't have to leave today, you look like you need some more rest. I mean, you were in a coma," Pan whined to her mate who was buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"Pan-chan," Trunks said shaking his lavender covered head, "We'll be fine. Especially me. See? Happy Trunks-kun!"  
  
Pan lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Bra burst happily into the hospital room, "Come on Trunks! Come on Pan! Let's go!" she shouted with a cheery voice to match her face.  
  
Trunks kissed Pan reassuringly on the cheek, "Yes, we'll be okay. I promise."  
  
Pan smirked, refraining from hitting him, afraid he'd break, "You seem to promise a lot these days, you know something you're not telling us?"  
  
Trunks laughed, "No…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two men ran down the hall as fast as their legs could take them. Stopping at the miserable sight of Pan, letting Trunks fall to his knees. He carefully lifted her head, to rest it on his lap.  
  
Goten was stocked, "What happened Bra?"  
  
The tear stricken best friend of Pan sobbed to her mate's shoulder, "I'm not sure, I came out here, and there she was…"  
  
'Pan-chan! Can you hear me?' Trunks' heart felt on the verge of explosion, "Pan?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This place creeps me out Trunks," Pan whimpered as they walked down the torn up streets of the planet. "I don't like it…"  
  
"That's very out of character of you Pan-chan," Trunks said, holding her close, as if to protect her from the outside world, "I've never seen you scared of a few zombie-like people before."  
  
Pan snorted.  
  
Goten chuckled from his and Bra's spot in front of them, "No need to be afraid Pan, just think Trunks and I were out here when it was being destroyed."  
  
Pan noticed Bra cuddling closer to Goten.  
  
Pan felt herself being shoved away from Trunks, and landing on a sharp object. She rolled to rest her weight on her hip, only to find a dart stuck in her upper-thigh. She pulled it out, a gasped in fear. What was in that dart? Was she going to be okay?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks lifted Pan up off the floor, carrying her into the small room that branched off to his and Goten's rooms. Trunks laid Pan down gently on the couch, and sat down by her feet, "Shhhh," he whispered out loud, "You'll be okay Pan-chan nothing's going to happen to you."  
  
Goten and Bra stood together in an embrace as they watched Pan begin to move in a struggle with the pain. She shifted from side to side, moaning and kicking. Trunks held a dazed look on his face, and you could tell he was trying to coach her in his mind.   
  
"What did she get hit with?" Trunks asked out loud.  
  
Bra looked down, "Do you want me to start up the regeneration tank?"  
  
Trunks didn't reply.  
  
"I'll go Bra," Goten said, but was silenced, "or you can…"  
  
Goten watched his mate leave, only to turn back and see Trunks with his face down, and his shoulders shaking, "Hey bro, it's no big deal, we'll just put Pan into the tank and…"  
  
Trunks wasn't listening to Goten, "Come on Pan," he said picking her up, and walking down the hall.  
  
*********************  
  
He played with his metal while waiting outside of Pan's tank. Trunks had his head pressed firmly against the glass.   
  
Pan floated silently…  
  
Well, sorta…. For awhile anyway…  
  
The glass snapped up suddenly, causing Pan to fall out into Trunks' arms. She stayed there only an instant, as a bewildered Trunks watched she scrambled to her feet, and moved across the room as fast as she could. She covered her mouth with her hands, and almost dove into the bathroom.   
  
Trunks' face turned green as he realized what she was doing. He started to hear noises, and walked over to see, Pan hadn't closed the door. He felt sympathy for her watching her as she extracted the past few day's half digested food from her body. She sat there, on her knees, over the toilet for several minutes, being as quiet as a Saiya-jin could. Trunks knelt down next to her, rubbing her back remember her doing the same the first time he'd gotten drunk. Really drunk.  
  
Pan finally stopped, flushed, and fell over to Trunks' embrace. "Trunks," she mumbled, "I don't feel good… at all…"  
  
Trunks held her loosely, fearing what might happen if he held too tight, "It's okay Pan-chan, we'll just put you back in the…"  
  
"No way in hell I'm going back in that tank."  
  
"Pan-chan," Trunks protested, "You'll feel better…"  
  
"No," Pan said resting more of her weight on Trunks.  
  
Trunks rested his hand on her forehead, "Pan-chan, you're burning up!"  
  
"Trunks I-"  
  
***************************  
  
"Is she okay?" Bra asked her worried brother as he carried Pan to her room.  
  
"Does she look okay to you?"  
  
Bra stepped back, "I was just asking…"  
  
Trunks held Pan protectively until he reached her room. Pan held chunks of his shirt in her hands. Her body lay softly on the bed, as Trunks kissed her on the forehead, about to leave and let her rest.  
  
'No!' her mind shouted, 'stay with me here.'  
  
Trunks sighed in defeat, 'Okay Pan-chan…'  
  
********  
  
Okay, bad… I guess you don't need to review… prolly only be flames. Bad chapter… forgive me, I've had writers block. Next chapter will be out sooner than this one was! And it'll be better too.   
  
Though you can review to help me feel better :D  



	11. The Final Night

Okay, I'm gonna be optimistic... I think. I was on Presea's site yesterday, and I stumbled across her poll, and once again realized that this puppy is just like one of the "commonly used T/P get togethers". The one in question being 'They get sent on an adventure and are found making out someplace.' Oops! Sorry about that. I promise, I won't write anymore T/P get togethers, cuz my other one is just like one of the other options: 'T/P's kid from the future comes and tells them...' Thanks for helping me see that Presea!  
  
I do have plans for a G/B get together, that I've never seen done for them before, you wanna see it? REVIEW!  
  
Special thanks to Gohansfan.  
  
As for the slight confusion in the last one, and this one too,  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~= flashback  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Oh yeah, and you're forgiven Jacks, we all get upset with people cuz we're in a bad mood. The other day I started a 2 day fight with a friend cuz I was mad that I didn't get to go shopping! :o  
  
***********************************  
  
Goten sat in his seat in the front seat of the ship. Bra had since departed to go make some food for the rest of their journey. He sat to reflect on their journeys together. Sure, there had really only been two important ones, but some of the other things they'd done were fun. He and Trunks had been near death. Bra had been knocked unconscience. Pan had been stabed in the leg with a dart and thus had been sick. Some of the times had been funny, though. Trunks feeling funny and drawing on Bra's bathroom mirror with make-up. Pan slipping on a rollar skate (that appeared out of no where), and slid down the hall until she hit a wall.   
  
As they began to re-enter the inner ring of the solar system, he sighed. Their trip was beginning to come to a full discloser. After this, they would go back to living their daily lives. But, Goten could feel the tenstion beginning to fill the air. They all knew it. As soon as they returned to Earth, Pan would go back to Son Industries (heehee, forgot about that didn't ya?), Trunks would go back to Capsule Corp., Bra would go her way, and he would go his. It would be another 10 years. Goten slouched in his chair, and suddenly, he realized something. He had waited ten years to see his friends again, he had to relearn everything about them, had to get to know his best friends, of 28 years before had. Ten years... Ten years...  
  
The thought kept running through his mind. Ten whole years...  
  
He wasn't going to let that happen again.  
  
***************************************  
  
Bra walked back into the cockpit, only to see her mate deep in thought, "Goten, are you okay?"  
  
Goten's neck felt a chain reaction to her voice that sent his head shooting up, "What?"  
  
Bra sat down in the chair next to Goten, crossing her legs under her skirt and relaxing her shoulders, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Goten assured her, "Just wondering... Bra, do you think history repeats itself?"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Pan turned the pale corner of the ship, into a door, and around to find Trunks punching the tar out of a punching bag. She noted that he'd put up his block again, as he normally did when he trained. She crept in slowly, quickly stealing the towel that hung around his neck, turned and ran to the opposite side of the room. She stopped, however, when he hadn't chase after her as he normally did.   
  
He just kept punching.  
  
Pan walked slowly up by him, afraid that this would be one of his tricks, "Trunks, are you okay?"  
  
Trunks continued to punch the bag. He didn't move. He didn't even make note of her presence.   
  
Frustration overflowing reason, she started to get annoyed, "Trunks? Did you hear me?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"TRUNKS?!" she screamed, as he turned to look blankly at her. Pan held back her breath, as she looked at him, "What's wrong?"  
  
"We're re-entering the inner ring of planets, are you done packing?" he asked, once again emotionless, and as if she were nothing.  
  
Pan lifted her fist, and punched Trunks in the jaw, making him take a step back, and craddling his chin inbetween his fingers.  
  
Trunks seemingly snapped out of his dazed state, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Pan's eyes narrowed, "What happened?"  
  
Trunks sat down, patting the seat next to him for her to sit down, "Guess I don't want to go home."  
  
Pan took the seat, "Why not?"  
  
Trunks smirked at her nievete, "I just don't."  
  
The ship started to shake emensly, setting our heroes into a state of confusion, "Trunks, are we home already?"  
  
"We..." he mumbled as they bounced higher, "shouldn't be..."  
  
"Then what the hell is going on?"  
  
***************************************************  
  
Goten and Bra stared in wide-eyed wonder at the sight they saw. Here they were, on an unknown moon of Mars, with a new adventure. The 'right-thing', being taking off and going home, flashed briefly through Bra's mind, until she saw the surroundings.  
  
Goten pressed the 'all call' botton, "Trunks, Pan, you guys have GOT to see this!"  
  
Trunks and Pan appeared within minutes in the cockpit. Pan's face lit up with delight, "Look at that! Are we gonna stay there?"  
  
Bra clapped her hands happily, "Of course! But we can only stay here one night, if these computers are right, we'll need to go turbo tomorrow to get home on time."  
  
Pan grabbed Trunks' arm and dragged him down the hallway.  
  
"Geez Pan, isn't this sort of '8-year-old-Bra-ish' of you?" he chuckled, "I've never seen this side of you before, wait until-" he felt his body slam into a hall, "of course, no one has to know about this!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Everyone stood in front of their ship, staring at what was in front of them. A really big castle. Bra clapped her hands again, just a the mere thought of fulfilling a childhood dream. She had her castle, and her prince charming... sorta.  
  
She pushed open the door, and giggled happily as she walked in. The walls were dark and gloomy, and water dripped from the ceilings. Pan walked up to a small brown table, there she found a note:  
  
'I see you guys have finally made it! Well, this means you are almost home, and I hope you all have gotten as close as you all should have. There is a phone in the next room, so call us when you get there. Four rooms have been set up for your night here. The girls are on one side, and the boys are on the other. Have fun!  
  
-Bulma'  
  
"Bulma-san you always have something planned down you?" Pan asked aloud. She turned into the next room to go and call her family. Trunks followed intoe.  
  
Pan pressed to botton on speed-dial for Capsule Corp., "Hello?"  
  
Bulma's cheery face popped up on the screen, "Hello Pan. Ahh," she said noticing Trunks, "I see you still have your better half with you?"  
  
Trunks blushed.  
  
"Yes, I guess he followed me home," Pan smiled, "So how's everyone at home?"  
  
Bulma giggled, "Well, Veggie's been training for days, your dad has been kind of edgy, your mom is okay, your grandmother can't wait for you to come home, Marron says she's gonna take you on a shopping spree, Uub's been around..."  
  
"Oh well look at that!" Pan shouted noticing Goten, "Bra and Goten are here now so they can talk!"  
  
Pan picked up her bag and took Trunks down the hall to their rooms.  
  
Bra smiled to her mother, "Hi mom!"  
  
************************************************  
  
"So Trunks," Pan said sitting down, "You ready to go back home and going back to work?"  
  
"Not," Trunks said resting his hands on her hips and kissing her, "for one," he kissed her again, "minute."  
  
Pan giggled under Trunks' kisses, but slowly pushed him away so she could finish packing, "Well, we both have to go home and return to offices."  
  
"Ah yes," Trunks said putting a lamp cover on his head and bowing to her, he spoke in a low, yet annoying, voice, "Hello Mz. Son, young FEMALE president on Son Industries, I am Mizter Bedsheet from the Adult Mall down the street, may I interest you in any of our-"  
  
"TRUNKS!" Pan shouted through laugher.   
  
"I see you get my point?"  
  
"Yes," she responded, putting her things on a dresser. "Now go to your... room..." her speach slowed once again as Trunks moved closer, "NOW!" she pushed him away, laughing as he pouted out.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Goten and Bra met in the dinning room after their unpacking. Goten sat next to Bra, as Trunks and Pan joined them, seating themselves on the other end of the table. They smiled, and began their meals.  
  
"So," Pan said, starting a conversation, "what is everyone going to do when we get home?"  
  
Bra chewed and swallowed her food before talking, "Trunks is returning to his job, I am Vice President so I will too, and you have a confrence meeting with us shortly after, if I remember correctly."  
  
Pan stopped eating, and rested her head on her hand, "Is that what our lives have boiled down to? We work, and have no play?"  
  
"Welcome to my world," Trunks mumbled as he continued to eat.  
  
"Lucky Goten," Pan mumbled as she continued to her food.  
  
********************************************  
  
"So, we're going to land in the same field we left out of?" Trunks asked as Pan snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Yes," Goten said, "Bulma-san will be there to meet us, so we'll be getting hugs and all that good stuff."  
  
"I miss my parents and stuff," Pan sighed, "But I don't want to go home just yet."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I mean," Pan said sitting up, much to Trunks' dismay, "What if we don't talk for another ten years?"  
  
"That will never happen," Goten said, staring at the ground.  
  
"How do you know?" Pan asked.  
  
"I'm not going to let it," Goten replied. "I'm never going to let you guys go, and I mean it this time. All our lives, we'd come together to save the world, not talk for a few years, and at the next threat, we'd all come together again. It was okay when I was little, I mean, a few year was nothing, and Trunks and I would talk and play around and stuff. But then, after I was 28, it was different, I missed you guys. I missed everyone, more than you guys could possibly know."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bra asked, resting her hand on his shoulder, and looking him in the eyes.  
  
Goten hisitated a moment, "I've been thinking this over a bit and..."  
  
"Bra Briefs, would you please... marry me?"  
  
Bra's breath stopped. All movement in the room stopped, "What Goten?"  
  
"Would you," he repeated, "marry me?"  
  
Bra nodded her head slowly, "I... I will!" she finally shouted as she hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I don't have a ring or anything, but I-"  
  
Bra cut him off, "Shut up you!" Her lips met his.  
  
Pan smiled for her friend and her uncle. Some part of her wished it could have been her, but she knew, if Goten had waited 38 years, then she could too.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Goten and Bra laid together on the couch, while Pan and Trunks sat rather far apart on the love seat.   
  
Bra peeked around seeing that no one was talking, "Hey Pan, tell me and Goten a story about the original Grand Tour."  
  
Trunks froze into a popsicle as a grin curved across Pan's face, "Well," she began as Trunks' face turned white, "at some point of our trip, when ended up in this small town, and this ugly guy was attacking a village and giving them earthquakes. And one day he came and tried to get this one girl to marry him. She wouldn't. So he said he'd come back the next day. And that night my some women and I made Trunks into a woman to go and marry the thing..."  
  
Goten and Bra burst into laugher as Trunks turned brighter than a stop-light.  
  
Pan glanced at Trunks.  
  
  
Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course?..."  
  
  
"Pan..." Trunks grumbled, "You said you'd never tell them about that..."  
  
Pan crossed her arms in front of her body, "I lied."  
  
Trunks looked puzzled at her actions, and tried to fend off the laughing Goten and Bra.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Pan walked slowly into her room, closing the door and standing in front of it for a few minutes.  
  
"I wish it was me," she said to her reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room, "And I shouldn't deny it. My best friend and uncle are getting married, and I wish it was me."  
  
She walked across her room, kicked a few objects, "I shouldn't be so jealous. I should be happy. The Briefs will be my family. But I want..."  
  
She shook her head. Curse her damned mate. It'd take him another ten years to ask her. But then, should she ask? No, she couldn't ask. She coward down into a corner, "I wish..."  
  
She didn't finish her thought. She stood up, and climbed into bed, "Some day Trunks, someday."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Trunks sat outside Pan's door, "Yes Pan-chan, someday... that is a promise I will keep."  
  
****************************************************  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Thanks to the comforting reviews, I love you all for them. And yes gohansfan, the next one will be out soon!  
  



	12. Note Again

Hi everyone!   
  
I am sad to inform you that I am... grounded! Okay, it's worse than it sounds. For at LEAST the next 3 weeks I will have little time on the computer. I may be able to get out of it though.  
  
In the mean time, I have updated my website, and I really want you to check it out:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/ssj2inochi/enter.html  
  
Also, for those of you who have read my fanfic "Aishiteru", I will be featuring the sequal ONLY on my website as soon as I finish the first chapter.  
  
I will also be writing a sequal to "All's Fair In Home, Love, and War!" for those of you who wanted to know.  
  
I figured I'd let you guys know! 


	13. Cross My Heart

The ship landed, softly and swiftly, as soon as the beeping stopped Goten and Bra were to their feet ready to go. Trunks motioned for them to go on ahead of him. He grabbed Pan's arm as she began to leave, "Pan-chan, I want to talk with you."  
  
Pan's body froze and Trunks placed his hand on her shoulder, turning him to her, "Yes Trunks?"  
  
  
Cross my heart  
We say, cross my heart  
I'll be  
  
  
Trunks put his hands on her arms, "Listen, I'm afraid of what will happen to us," he said noting that their bond had gotten weaker, not allowing him to read her mind, "But I will never forget you Pan-chan. Ever, so help me Dende."  
  
"I know Trunks," Pan said looking down, "But we're busy people, and we just don't have the time for each other, right?"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened at her presumtion. Was that true? Could that be possibly why he'd never held a serious relationship like Goten had. "Maybe you're right Pan-chan, but listen, I'll get out with you as many times as I can."  
  
"Yeah," Pan said nodding with tears in her eyes, "I'm, gonna hold you to that promise. You're gonna take me out, you hear me?"   
  
She walked down the stairs, and greeted Bulma. She picked up her bags, and was about ready to go when...  
  
"Pan dear!" Bulma shouted, "You need to get in a picture!"  
  
Pan turned, put down her things, and walked over by the small crowd. Bulma insisted that it be a picture of Trunks holding Pan, and Goten holding Bra.   
  
Pan smiled at what she figured would be her last moments with Trunks being hers. Bond or no bond. They may be bonded, and may never get married to anyone else, but then again, were they not married to their jobs? She shrugged and picked up her things, turned to her friends, "Well, I see you at the wedding, okay?"  
  
Bra nodded, "Yeah... oh and Pan!" she shouted to the retreating figure.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you please be my maid of honor?" Bra asked with pleading eyes. Nothing would mean more to her if her best friend Pan would stand up in her wedding.  
  
Pan smiled, what the hell, she figured, it's probably the closest I'll ever get, "Sure deal Bra. You call me then, okay?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Pan walked up to Trunks, she kissed him softly on the cheek, only to be pulled into a kiss with 38 years of passion in it. She smiled dryly at her mate, "I'll see you then. Don't forget, you promised!"  
  
Trunks nodded, and watched her go.  
  
  
We got it all  
And we'd be fools to let it go  
Cos I need you more and more  
  
  
**************************************  
  
Pan walked into her apartment, she rubbed the kinks out of her neck, pressed the answering machine message botton, and sat down on the couch.  
  
'Hey Panny! It's your dad, just calling to see how your trip went. Call me back when you get home.'  
  
Pan shook her head. She skipped over the remaining business messages, if there was anything she didn't want to think of, it was work. Maybe she'd call in sick. Would they believe her? Probably not. She sat down. This gloomy apartment. What was she doing living here? She should get a house of her own. Even her parents had a house. But it would be so lonely...  
  
  
You're my life, and I live   
For your love that you give  
And although my journey's long  
I'll soon be home  
  
  
She wanted to slap herself, how could she have been so mean to Trunks? For all she knew, she didn't want to get married. But she knew, as well as her uncle obviesly did, that everything would go back to how it had been. Nothing new.  
  
And it had been so lonely.  
  
Pan opened up the news paper, she had several things she needed to be updated on. On a more resent newspaper, she noticed on the front page, in big bold letters, the words, 'Son Industries and Capsule Corperation Finally Become Partners!'. Angrily, she stood, and marched to the kitchen mettering out a dammit on her way.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Trunks arived home with his mother, Bra going with Goten to his house. He marched absently to his room, and sat to think. Nothing seemed fair. Work would start again tomorrow. His best friend's wedding was in a while. Trunks turned green with envy of his life-long best friend. He was a year older, yet he, the president of Capsule Corps, was still unmarried. Well, unmarried the human way. One could say he was in a suffering marriage the Saiya-jin way.   
  
He grumbled as he got to his feet, and walked to his dresser to put away the pointless belongings of his own.  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
It's gonna be so hard on my own  
But I won't be alone  
  
  
The alarm shook Pan from her pool of thoughts and dreams, sending her body rendering up. Her body ached with pain and memory. She didn't want to go to work. Nothing displeased her more. She wanted to stay home. She wanted that lost warm, fuzzy feeling back, she wanted...  
  
Trunks.  
  
Her slow motion brought her to her resent position on her feet. She crawled across her unevenlly cut carpet, to the small selfless pit of her bathroom. The grewling evil room that would bring to the world of the thinking. The world of work. The world of hell. Not something she was ready for. In all her thoughts. All her sences. None of them wanted to clear. None. She looked at her lifeless face in the mirror. Pitifil. The face of a mateless Saiya-jin. Her mind wandered back to her best friend and uncle.  
  
Damn them.  
  
Again she poked her face. She would look horoble today. Nothing would stop that. Her mind and body wouldn't work together, and her soul had taken a vacation...  
  
To that bastard president of Capsule Corps.  
  
  
Cross my heart and tell no lies  
No one's leaving you behind  
Just because we said goodbye, baby  
Cross my heart I do believe  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
I'll be taking you with me, baby  
  
  
She stepped out of her shower. Returning to the world. She picked herself up, to put on another business suit. To return to the world. To feel the pain her life bestowed on her once again. Today was another day. It was another day in another week. It was another day in another week in another month.  
  
It was another day in another week in another month in yet another miserable year.   
  
After putting her stupid high heels on yet again, her day was ready to officially begin. And life, unfortunatly, would go on.  
  
But her mind began to wander, as she drove, to the powers of a Saiya-jin bond. She'd always assumed that it would always be there. How come she could no longer hear Trunks think? How come she didn't feel his pain? Or his emotions? She wanted to. She wanted to badly. She wanted to feel Trunks Vegeta Briefs every living second of everyday. She wanted to be with him now. She wanted to be with him forever. But it wouldn't work out. They worked. They both worked... all the time in fact.   
  
  
Sometimes I think  
That I can feel you breathing on me  
You're there so deep inside  
  
  
What kind of marriage would have both sides working, and both sides never seeing the other? But then again, had she been wrong? Did Goten and Bra have to right idea? Of course. If Bra were to shop all day, and Goten were to train all day, they'd still be together in mind and spirit. They'd talk, and share things. Emotions, pains, everything. Pan smashed her head on her stearing wheel. MORON!   
  
  
And I like what I feel  
Though it's not always real  
It helps me carry on, till I come home  
  
  
How stupid could she have been? Trunks loved her. Trunks was her mate. They had a perfect thing. She just flushed it down the toilet becuase... because why? Because she was afraid. Their family and friends had never had a marriage go down the tube. Not even Vegeta and Bulma's. She was afraid of breaking the streak. She was the jinx.  
  
  
It's gonna be so hard on my own  
But I won't be alone  
  
  
She'd be standing up in the next perfect marriage in a month or two. She wished it could be her. It would never be. Though, she admitted, it would be funny to see the look on Vegeta's face when his bloodline joined with Kakarott's twice.   
  
  
Cross my heart and tell no lies  
No one's leaving you behind  
Just because we said goodbye, baby  
Cross my heart I do believe  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
I'll be taking you with me  
  
  
It was a dream... maybe it would come true...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Two in a Million

=song  
**********= scene change  
~*~*~*~*= flashback  
  
After the unlimited amount of wedding pictures in various parks and obnoxius place gardens, Pan was ready to turn in for the rest of the night. She was sick of all this smiling. She was sick of being awake. But, oh, the works of a maid of honor are never done.  
  
While playing with the food on her cream colored plate, her mind started to wander to subjects it had avioded since she had to coach Bra down the isle.  
  
'Damn,' her mind scolded her, 'You should have known your Uncle would pick Trunks as his best man. If that wasn't obvious enough, one would think you could have been able to figure it out because of him not showing up at the rehersal, fool.' She glanced down the table to see her "mate" and Uncle socializing. 'Moron!' her mind screamed as her brain acted on impulse.  
  
"Pan! Are you okay?" Bra asked while patting the back of her friend who, at the moment, was banging her head on the table.  
  
"Just fine," Pan replied, continueing.  
  
"Say," Trunks said as he approched the Saiya-jin hammer, "how ya been?"  
  
"You mean AFTER I made an ass out of myself?" Pan asked, angry.  
  
Trunks looked at her sympathetically, "Come on Pan, it wasn't that bad."  
  
  
Out of all the boys  
You're not like the others  
  
  
"To you," Pan muttered under her breath. Trunks, her mate, funny how that sounded. It wasn't the laughing funny. It was more of the, this is how it should be funny, no matter how much Pan told herself it wasn't. Pan lifted her head, "What did you come over here for anyways Trunks?"  
  
"Huh?" He asked looking back down at her, "I was uhhh..." he blushed, rebecoming his normal, shy-around-women self. "Gonna ask if you'd maybe want to uhh... dance?"  
  
Pan smiled, "Sure," she stood, and straightened out her dress, "You know you don't have to be shy around me Trunks. I'm supposed to be your mate, remember?"  
  
Trunks blushed more.  
  
"Uhh.. yeah," he said sheepishly.  
  
  
From the very first day  
I knew we'd be lovers  
  
  
Trunks took Pan's hand, and led her softly out to the dance floor. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and he let his hands snake around her waist.  
  
They could faintly hear the annoncer saying something about this being a song for the family couples. But the voice got quieter and quieter... Appearntly, he also said the title of the song, but neither of them heard it. They didn't care. They had their moment of bliss and they intended to enjoy it with every once of their being. All they could see or heard was each other.  
  
This was how it should be.  
  
  
In my wildest dreams  
My darkest desire  
  
  
Pan's hands slid down from around Trunks' neck to his waist. She felt her head rest on his shoulder, though she couldn't be sure, for she had lost all control over her body minutes ago.  
  
And she really didn't want it back.  
  
Because if her control came back, her mind would tell her that this was a mistake. It would tell her to let go and leave, because she would never recover from this much hurt. Never recover from this much pain. Never recover without Trunks with her forever.  
  
That's what she wanted.  
  
  
Would I declare to you  
Your love takes me higher  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so proud of you Bra!" Bulma cried, hugging her youngest child. A wedding day for either child was a dream come true. And boy did ChiChi and her ever have fun. "Now if only I could get your brother to settle down..."  
  
Pan coughed calmly into her hand, "Ms. Bulma, it's almost time for you, and Grandma, and Grandpa to go down. I hope you enjoy the wedding."  
  
"Okay," Bulma said hugging her daughter a final time, then turning and hugging Pan, "I'm glad you could be here for my little girl Pan."  
  
Pan smiled softly, "My pleasure ma'am."  
  
Bulma walked up to Goku and ChiChi, taking Goku's arm opposite of ChiChi, and starting down the isle.   
  
Pan turned to Bra, "It's my turn," she hugged her friend, "I hope you and my uncle have a happy life together."  
  
"We will Pan, and you know it," Bra whispered back, "And I know you will too someday. Trust me."  
  
Pan wanted to frown, but didn't for fear of never being able to smile again throughout the ceremony.  
  
  
Just when we both thought  
Our lives were set in stone  
  
  
The doors opened for Pan to enter. She walked softly, smiling from side to side of the church, as if greeting everyone and thanking them for coming. She continued to walk as slowly as she could, smiling happily... until...  
  
Pan stopped dead in her tracks. There in the middle of the isle. Trunks was the Best Man? She wanted to scream. Just after she finished picking up the pieces. Jus when she thought she may be able to go on with day to day life and never have to worry about being alone forever. THIS had to happen! She started to talk to herself, quiet at first, then louder and louder...  
  
"How could I be so damn stupid? Of course Unlce Goten would ask Trunks to be here!" she fell to her knees, "Dende, you hold something against me don't you? Does this have something to do with my father? Did he not visit you enough or something? Daddy, go visit Dende more!" It suddenly occored to her that she wasn't in her apartment anymore. She stood up and stared at Trunks. Those damn lights shone on his lavender hair and those blue eyes to make them even more beautiful than before. He held a smile of surprise, and it made Pan angry. She started to walk quickly down the isle, "I should go. Oh, wouldn't that be funny? 'Run away Bride's Maid!'"  
  
  
They shone a light  
And brought us together  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks' eyes opened, when he heard strange noises coming from Pan. He pushed her away slightly, and held up her chin in his firm hand. There, he saw the clear tears falling from Pan's eyes. "Pan-chan," Trunks said looking firmly at her, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Everything," Pan said as she fought for him to let her head drop down. "Trunks I can't do this. I can't do this and recover from it. Trunks, I can't. I've fought all my life to equal to you. Equal to my unlce. Equal to everyone who's stronger than me. But I'm not as strong as you are Trunks. My heart isn't as tough as yours. I can't take fatal blow after fatal blow come back in once piece. I'm little Pan-chan. The same 14 year old girl who wanted to be something more than just a weak female child. I wanted to be everyone else! I wanted to be a saiya-jin fight like my father, and like my grandfather! I wanted to be Bra, because she didn't have to try! Naturally she was someone to you people. But I was annoying little Pan-chan..." Pan's voice trailed off, "and I still am. I'm still annoying little no one Pan-chan..." she spun quickly on her heel and ran as fast as she could.  
  
  
We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop we'll still have each other  
And no matter what  
We'll be forever as one  
  
  
"Pan!" Trunks called as he ran after her, "Pan come back here!"  
  
Pan ran out of the reseption room, down the hall, and out the front door until she was caught on the deck before the pick-up area, "Go away Trunks..." she sobbed as she tried her best to fight her way out of the two muscular arms that held her in.  
  
"Listen to me Pan," Trunks said as he held tighter, "you don't give yourself credit for as wonderful as you are. You dont... you don't look in the mirror every morning and see what I see Pan. You see a girl who never really fulfilled her dreams. You see someone who will be miserable until they die. You see someone who is all in your mind. I don't see a no one Pan. I don't see an annoying little girl. I see a beautiful, smart, wonderful woman. You did things in your life even I didn't have the courage to do. When I was younger I would have done anything I could to be noticed by my father. But I was masked by an image of myself from a different timeline. I wasn't him. I wasn't anything like him, and that dissappointed so many people Pan. But you... you at the same age. You were doing things that made you stand out as the individual person you are, and made us all see you."  
  
  
It's a crazy world   
Where everything's changing  
  
  
"You showed at us that even though no female had ever gone Super Saiya-jin," Trunks continued, "you had the will power to kick everyone of our asses, and made it a goal of yours to just that. You went out and followed your dreams. You proved to us that you are Son Pan, not the daughter of Videl and Gohan, not the granddaughter of Mr. Satan. You are Son Pan, an individual person, and no one, but no one, has the right to change that but you."  
  
Pan sniffled as she calmed down, "I'm not all that," she said softly, "my grandfather found it more important to train some reincarnation of an evil villian who died before I was born. Do you know what it's like to have your hero care that little about you?!"  
  
"Yes I do," Trunks said, "my father couldn't care less. But you know," he said letting her go, "I don't think my new hero should think so lowly of herself."  
  
  
One minute you're up  
And the next thing you're breaking  
  
  
Pan laughed softly as all her raven hair fell out of it's twist and around her face, "I'm your hero?"  
  
"Of course you are Pan-san," Trunks said smiling, "you are the greatest person in the world."  
  
"San?" Pan asked, noticing the difference in the suffix on her name, "You really do think of me highly?"  
  
  
When I lose my way  
And the skies they get heavy  
  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"Mr. President of Capsule Corporation, thinks of me as his hero?"  
  
"Is there a point coming soon?" Trunks asked, little nervous.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Pan said as she smiled calmly, "but I've never had anyone make me their hero before. What next Trunks, you want to marry me too?"  
  
"Uhhh,..." Trunks blushed, "I dunno, haven't really thought much about that," he lied to her.  
  
  
It'll be okay  
The moment you're with me  
  
  
******************************************  
  
Goten pulled his sleepy brother-in-law out of the hallway and into his and Bra's room. Trunks looked around his surroundings a moment, them realized where he was, "Oh no man, I know I told you I'd help you every step of your wedding. But if you can't figure this one on your own I think you made a mistake!"  
  
"Not that man!" Goten said shaking his best friend by the shoulders, "Did you ask Pan yet?"  
  
"Huh?" Trunks blinked, "Ummm, no."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"But you guys love me anyway."  
  
"Soo," Goten said, "when do you plan on asking?"  
  
"At our meeting in two weeks!"  
  
"Good."  
  
  
We are two in a million  
We got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop we'll still have each other  
And no matter what  
We'll be forever was one  
  
  
****************************************  
  
What's Trunks gonna ask Pan? (come on, you can't be that dense.) Find out next time!  
  



	15. Angel

Bewildered. Yes, that described it best. The employees of Capsule Corperation were simply bewildered when they saw the appearence of their president, Mr. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, walk into work. He didn't look his usual self. Normally, he came in cursing and grumbling, but today, today he wasn't. Sweat had started to pour all over him. He'd never seemed this, scared before.   
  
"Isn't today the meeting with the major company presidents of all the leading companies nation wide?" One employee whispered to the other.  
  
"No wonder he's so scared!" the second employee replied.  
  
Trunks walked quickly into the meeting room. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and his nervousness was about to wash over his body completely. His hand shook around the handle of his briefcase, accompanying the rest of his body in an uncontrolable shake-fest.  
  
In the back of the large room, stood his life-long best friend Son Goten, and his annoying little sister whom just HAD to come and watch this.  
  
"Don't start feeling sorry for yourself old buddy," Goten said as he softly punched his friend on the arm. He grinned a wicked grin, and wiped a fake tear away from his eye, "And your mommy'll be so proud of you!"  
  
Trunks contemplated blasting his friend into the next world, but he needed the support, and spared his life.  
  
For now.  
  
"Trunks," Goten said, rubbing his best friend's back, slightly deepening the wound, "this is the time we men like to remenisce, "Do you remember the time when we pretended to be adults to fight in the adult division of the World Martial Arts Tournament?"  
  
  
Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done?  
  
  
"Yes," Trunks said as he rested his head in his hands, "I got to be on top... and you moved around too much."  
  
"Yadda yadda," Goten said as he looked cruelly at his best friend, "And when we fought in the kids division?"  
  
"Yeah..." Trunks said, slightly annoyed at the kid in his memory, "that dude I faught first just wouldn't shut up!"  
  
"So you kicked his ass?"  
  
"If need be."  
  
  
It's all good, when you're little you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool son, what about the long run?  
  
  
"And the point of this is...?" Trunks wanted to know. He didn't like having his memories picked apart at a moment when he needed it least.  
  
"To remind you of how much you want this," Goten said, patting Trunks on the back.  
  
"I don't need to remember winning a tournament to remind me how much I wanna do this Goten."  
  
"Then take this into mind," Goten said, "Once you connect with them... and you know what I mean... you can NEVER block them out again."  
  
Trunks smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Honestly?" Goten asked, followed by a moan of pain as his wife kicked him in the back of his leg.  
  
"Yes," Trunks informed him, "I like to know what Pan is thinking, because she almost never tells me herself."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trunks, would you please spend time with me?" Young Pan asked as she looked up at her life-long crush.  
  
"Pan, I can't," Trunks said as he pressed his hand over the speaker of the phone, "I'm on the phone with my girlfriend."  
  
  
Looking back Shorty always a mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
  
  
Pan's face turned bright red with anger, "How come you ALWAYS ignore me Trunks-chan?"  
  
Trunks looked at her, slightly bewildered, "Whatever do you mean Pan-chan?"  
  
"Forget it Trunks-ch..." She paused, "I have no reason to consider you a friend or have any respect for you. Your name is Trunks, and that is what I will call you from now on. So forget it Trunks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks blinked at his memory. That must have been why Pan never called his Trunks-chan or Trunks-san...  
  
"Something wrong brother?" Bra asked as she looked down at her spaced out sibling.  
  
"Bra, if I try to back out of this, kick me," Trunks said nervously.  
  
"Okay," Bra said, grinning wildly.  
  
"Pan has been one of my best friends since the Dragon Ball hunt. She tries to understand everything, and tends to have all her problems rest on her shoulders. She helped with my inventory when she was younger. She has trying to be mature when we were trying to find those dragon balls. This is my thanks to her," Trunks said before people started coming in, "in front of every one."  
  
  
She was there through my inconseration  
I wanna show the nation my appriciation  
  
  
******************************************  
  
An alarm rang out of the clock next to the slumbering president's bed. Her lazy hand found it's resting point on the clock next to her, only to have her sit up violently fast and stare at it a moment, "I'm late..."  
  
Reality dawned like a ton of bricks: "Damn! I running late!"  
  
She picked up a few stray t-shirts and pair of pants that laid on her messy floor, "I'm going to be SO late for that meeting with international presidents. So much for making a good impression!"  
  
  
Girl you're my angel you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty you're my angel you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, baby  
  
  
***************************************  
  
Trunks looked around the filling confrence room, "Are they all here yet?"  
  
"No," Goten said, "Of all the people, my niece is not here yet."  
  
"Over slept?"  
  
"More than likely," Goten said. He suddenly felt two pairs of eyes on him, "What? That's a genetic trait in my family! It's what makes my family more special that yours!" he stuck out his tounge, only to shove it back in emedetly when everyone began to stare at him.  
  
Bra crouched down next to her brother, "Are you sure you still want to do this?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "You should have seen her at your wedding Bra, she was so... miserable and lonely. She was heart broken and depressed... and I don't think I've ever been more in love with anyone."  
  
Bra lifted an eyebrow, "Okay big brother. Just, be careful."  
  
***************************************  
  
Pan walked up the stairs as fast as her feble feet would let her. She was sore. She was tired. Today wasn't going well for her at all. "You can do this Pan," she told herself, "you are the daughter of Son Gohan. The golden haired fighter. The delivery boy who beat Cell. You are the daughter of Son Videl. The endless pit of stamina that fell in love with my father though it still baffles most of the world as to how. You are the Granddaughter of Son Goku, strongest of the universe. You are the Granddaughter of Mister Satan and.... well, there ARE no perks to that one but..." she disisded to move on to someone else to promote her selfesteme, "You are Granddaughter to Son ChiChi, strongest woman alive. Few know it though. She's been known to send the strongest fighters ever backing into a corner. That damned Saiya-jin Prince of ours wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against her, no matter what anyone else thinks."  
  
****************************************  
  
"Can we start yet Mr. Briefs?" One of the stuffy elder presidents asked. They'd been waiting for Pan while, and many of them had become inpatient.  
  
"Just a few more minutes," Trunks said, trying his best to keep his cool.  
  
The door to the confrence room suddenly shot open, sending everyone's eyes at it. Pan stood there, with her hair falling out of it's bun, a broken shoe in her hand, a holding her purse in her hand because of the strap breaking, "I cannot do this!" she tried on her remaining heel, only to twist her ankle, and fall to the ground, "This day really sucks."  
  
Goten walked over to her, and offered her a hand, "Come on Pan, it can't be that bad."  
  
"Oh yes it could Uncle," Pan said as she wobbled over to her seat next to Trunks.  
  
"Wait," Trunks said as be placed his hand on Pan's, "Before we start anything, I have to ask Pan something very, very important. More than likely the most important thing I will ever ask in my life."  
  
You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the loving that you needed  
  
  
"Trunks...?"  
  
"Okay Pan," Trunks said, taking her hands, and turning to face her, "I have my sister here to kick me if I chicken out, so there's no turning back now. I am your biggest fan. You are an amazing person. You fight for those you love, and you've always loved a fight. You don't sit on your ass and wait for things to happen for you. You go out and do them for yourself. When you don't get enough attention from someone, or in one very famous case, anyone, you'll do anything from lose respect for them to hijack a spaceship."  
  
  
Could have left but I called and you heeded  
Taking a beating mission completed  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Pan-chan!" Trunks said, cornering the young girl in a small nock in the ship, "give me that key!"  
  
"Naaah Naaah," Pan mutted as she jumped out of his grasp.  
  
"Pan-chan!" he shouted, taking another dive for the small girl, and once again missing, "Give it to me NOW."  
  
"No," Pan said as she leaped out of reach again, "because as soon as you get the key, you'll want to take me right back to Earth."  
  
  
Momma said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotions  
  
  
"But," Trunks insisted once again, "But everyone must be worried about you Pan-chan."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
This time, when Trunks missed, and crashed into the wall (again), he stayed there. Pan sat smiling content with herself, until Trunks didn't come back up. She leaned over and tapped his shoulder, "Trunks...?"  
  
Trunks' body emedetly shot up, taking Pan's shoulders and pinning her to the seat behind her, "Gotcha!"  
  
Pan put on a fake sad face as she slowly lifted the key. It was just about to Trunks, when she pulled her other had in front of her body, pulled out her shirt, and dropped the key inside. She smiled up at Trunks with a mischivious grin. While all Trunks could do was sigh in defeat and hang his head.  
  
  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
Been together so long this could never be wrong  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pan-chan, you have been my love forever. Life's too short to live without you, where you are is where I want to be," Trunks said, getting down on his knees, "So would you, Son Pan, marry..." he paused, "Me?"  
  
Pan blinked. Her grip losened on Trunks' hands, and she let them fall to his sides, "You know Trunks. For the past several months, my life has been conpletely miserable. My uncle proposed to my best friend, but my mate didn't becuase... we were both presidents of major companies. Too little time, too much responsibility. Could you imagine having children? What a hell that would be! Never getting to see our kids because we'd always be at work. Breaking their hearts at times like Christmas, because we have meetings. Making them hate us for the rest of their lives. I saw my uncle and friend get married, I saw myself make a complete IDIOT of myself at the alter, and then had the nerve to have an emotional breakdown right there in the lobby. I saw every day go by slower than the one before. I wanted what my uncle and friend had. I wanted it badly."  
  
Trunks' head and hands fell in defeat. He felt his heart break in half as he faught back the urge to cry.  
  
  
Girl you're my angel you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty you're my angel you're my darling angel  
Girl you're my friend when I'm in need, baby  
  
  
"Ya know," Pan continued, as if not having enough with tearing Trunks' heart into pieces, she actually had to tear OUT those remaining pieces, "I wanted it so badly, that I stopped caring. I stopped caring about never being able to see you, because I could always talk to you. It didn't matter where, it didn't matter when. You would never be able to lie to me, and I could never lie in return. Your parents had minimum time with you, what with your mother working and your father training, and you didn't hate them. Well, you didn't hate your mother anyways."  
  
  
Girl inspite of my behaivor said I'm your saviour  
You must be sent from up above  
Though you appear to me so tender say girl I surrender  
Thanks for giving be your love  
  
  
"And it occoured to me, it really didn't matter to me anymore, becuase I'd already had my mate, he just had to get the reality of our human heritage on the brain. I may have just had the bitch of all days, but's not as bad as it seems. So, Mr. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I accept your generous offer, and would be more than happy to come your wife."  
  
It took a few minutes for Trunks to actually compute what she was saying. One second, she sounded as though she was saying never in a thousadn years, and the next she says yes?  
  
He felt a sharp pain in his leg.  
  
"Trunks!" Bra shouted.  
  
Trunks blinked, and shook his head a few times, "Did you just say yes?"  
  
Pan nodded, "Yes I did."  
  
  
Girl you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl you're my friend when I'm in need  
  
  
**********************************************  
  



	16. Who I Am

Morning came, unfair and cruel it came, and awoke the sleeping alarm clock on the night stand. She held out one slightly wrinkled arm and slapped down the button on top, causing the destructive machine to shut up. She sat up slowly, taking a look around the room. This place had become so lonely, since everyone had died or moved away. The only thing she had left was her Grandson, Goku Jr., who'd been orphaned when her son was killed. Her husband was gone, her other two children had moved out and started families of their own. She held her face in her pillow, it wasn't fair at all.  
  
  
If I should live to be 100  
  
  
But now was not a time to feel lonely, or sorry for herself. She'd made it this far, she'd continue going. She rose from the bed a walked to her front door. She opened it, to revile a rolled up newspaper sitting there.   
  
  
And never see the 7 wonders  
That'll be all right  
  
  
She picked up the rolled mass, and walked into her house. She took a sip of coffee as she began to read, she spit her coffee all over the place though, when she saw the headline. 'Deceased President of Capsule Corp.'s wife, former president of Son Industries, mourns his death of 20 years.' She sigh, had it honestly been that long? Life did seem so lonely since Trunks died. He always made the most uncomfortable situation, well... more uncomfortable.  
  
  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
  
  
"Goku!" Pan called, "Get ready, we have to leave for the tournament in 10 minutes!"  
  
A muffled, "Okay Grandma!" came from a neighboring room.  
  
She smiled, Grandpa Goku had disappeared so long ago, and yet, in a way, he was here now, in the place of Goku Jr. She sat at a table, a glanced over at some pictures. 20 years, Trunks had died 20 years ago. It seemed so long. He hardly got to know any of his Grandchildren, their own kids had waited some time before having their own.   
  
  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Cos I know exactly who I am  
  
  
Their oldest daughter, Michi had long since taken over Capsule Corp., after vain attempts to talk her cousin (and partner in crime) Kei to take the job. Chibi Pan (original, I know!) had taken over Son Industries when Pan got sick from watching Trunks suffer and die. She had felt his pain. She knew everything he thought. His last thoughts even, were to her, and about how happy he was that he'd gotten to spend the last 90 years with her.  
  
  
I am Rosemary's Granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's   
Still my biggest fan  
  
  
Pan loaded Goku Jr. up in her car, she was proud to have her grandson take on family tradition as her children had, she had, her father and her uncle had.   
  
They arrived at the arena, and Goku went to sign up. Pan looked for her daughters, unable to find them, so she just sat down.   
  
  
Sometimes, I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
That's all apart of me and that's who I am  
  
  
When it was Goku Jr.'s turned, Pan got to her feet and started cheering. Two figures walked into the ring. Pan's jaw almost hit to floor when she noticed to one next to Goku Jr. He looked an awful lot like Vegeta!  
  
The announcer guy walked into the ring, and held his microphone to his mouth, "Here we have the young Vegeta Jr., and even younger Goku Jr. You boys know the rules? Good. Good luck!"  
  
Pan noticed a younger woman who bore a striking resemblance to Bulma sitting next to her. "I never knew Trunks had children..." she paused. Was this Trunks' kid? When was she born? Was she from before her and Trunks got married? Was she from during? Pan growled silently, and cursed Trunks mentally.  
  
  
So if I make a big mistake  
If I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be all right  
  
  
She watched her grandson, and growled when she saw the other kid do the same. There defiantly had to be SOME relation.  
  
"Are you okay Mom?"  
  
Pan snapped back in to reality, "Huh? Wha?"  
  
Michi, an adult female with blue eyes and long black hair, looked down at her mother, concerned, "You okay mom?"  
  
Pan nodded, "Do you know that girl over there?"  
  
Michi took a glance around her mom, waved and the woman, and turned back to look at Pan, "Mother! That's Uncle Goten and Aunt Bra's youngest daughter!"  
  
Pan blushed and waved at the woman, feeling very silly for not recognizing her.   
  
Michi's husband, Jakku, set down their son, while Michi put down their daughter, and they both bolted off the watch their cousin fight.  
  
Pan slumped in her chair, this was kinda boring. She usually participated in the tournament, but... hee hee, not this year. She looked around the arena, it really had been years since she'd been here. She'd stopped since Trunks died, sad as it was. She noticed some firmilliar black hair, "Grandpa?"  
  
She rose from her seat. Grandpa Goku. That's who that was... no doubt about it. She quickly walked down the isle, and ran down the isle, "Grandpa!"  
  
  
If my tender hearts gets broken  
I will cry those tear drops knowing  
I'm gonna be just fine  
  
  
"Grandpa Goku!" she cried again, running past her grandson and Granddaughter. "Grandpa!"  
  
"Come on Goku you idiot!" the young girl called, pushing lavender hair, that was tied back by a blue bandanna, out of her face, "My brother could hit harder than that! And you *KNOW* how bad he is at sparring! Come on you GIRL!" she stopped screaming at her cousin, turned her head, and watched her Grandmother pass. "Trunks," she said, turning to her brother, "I'm gonna follow Grandma!"  
  
Her brother, who had lavender hair also, cut into a upside-down bowl shape, nodded.  
  
  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's  
Still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that loves me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all apart of me and that's who I am  
  
  
Pan continued to follow her Grandfather, "Grandpa Goku!" she called a final time, but again he didn't hear her, and continued walking out of sight.   
  
******  
  
Goku felt a slight pain in the side of his leg. It was a sort of annoying pain, and it didn't seem to want to go away. He peered down at, grabbed it by the neck of it's shirt, and held it up in front of him, "Hi there, who are you?"  
  
The girl crossed her arms in front of her Vegeta-style. Her lavender hair was tousled all over, though still held down tightly by her bandanna. She had on orange Capri's, a navy blue tank top, a orange spegetti strap top on over it, and a navy blue belt on, "My name's Inochi," she replied angrily. (AN: Heehee!)  
  
Goku paused a moment, "Life, huh?"  
  
Inochi lifted an eyebrow, "Gotta a problem with that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well," Inochi said, pointing to Pan, "what'd ya do that to my Grandma for?"  
  
  
I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner  
I'm steady and unstable  
I'm young but I am able  
  
  
*****  
  
Pan sat back down in her chair, Grandpa hadn't lied after all. He really did come back, "Ha!" she laughed to herself, "You see that Trunks, Bra, and Uncle Goten! You said he wouldn't come back! But I believed! I believed in you Grandpa, your still the best person in the whole world."  
  
  
I am Rosemary's Granddaughter  
Spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know were I stand  
It's all apart of me and that's who I am  
  
  
******  
  
Disclaimers for all the chapters I didn't write one for.   
  
Here it is guys! Final chapter. I do have a music vid type song fic thingy for the song that this story was based on. Read it and have fun... now if you will exuse me, I have to go work on my newer fanfics.  
  



	17. Every Time

I had to put this in because it's the song this story is based on, and it fits so well! In this fic, after being alone so long, Pan doesn't really care for love any more. Basically this point of this story is that things you don't want to happen, usually do. This song fits with some parts of GT as well as this story.  
  
"Every Time" by: Hoku  
  
I don't believe in true love  
I am alone by nature  
I did not want to let you in, no  
So why does it feel so classic  
Like some romantic story  
Now that you're underneath my skin?  
  
Every time I speak I speak to you  
Every time I reach I reach out for you baby, oh yeah  
Every time I breath I feel your heart beating next to mine  
Is it real  
What I feel this time?  
  
I am distracted often  
Running to meet you somewhere  
Hoping the flowers never die  
But then you leave me breathless  
Rushing to look in a mirror  
Surprised to see the face is mine  
  
Every time I speak I speak to you  
Every time I reach I reach out for you baby, oh yeah  
Every time I breath I feel your heart beating next to mine  
Is it real  
What I feel this time?  
  
So what is wrong with me?  
I know I should be happy  
I don't feel right in my own skin  
I'm just waiting for this whole damn thing to end  
And I think about (all I think about)  
Is how I can just get out  
Love is maddening  
Love is maddening  
  
Every time I speak I speak to you  
Every time I reach I reach out for you baby, oh yeah  
Every time I breath I feel you heart beating next to mine  
Is it real  
What I feel this time?  
  
*********************  
  
Does that not work?!  
  
End of STORY! WAAHH! C-Ya in my next fic!  
  



End file.
